


Scenes From the Cutting Room Floor: Season Two

by SupernaturalPrincess9



Series: Scenes From the Cutting Room Floor [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPrincess9/pseuds/SupernaturalPrincess9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of the scenes we didn't see on the show, exploring the Wincest dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This series is 100% in sync with canon events/people/places. It can be read as a stand-alone story or be read in conjunction with watching the episodes. Most scenes are postlude - either an extension of the last scene or a new scene. Any scenes that are pre-episode are noted as "prelude" and any scenes that occur at some point during the episode are noted as "intermission".

Dean stormed out of his dad’s hospital room with Sam in his wake. Both boys had tears streaming down their faces. Dean went to his room to grab his stuff. Sam slumped against the door frame, his breath hitching as he tried to hold in his sobs.

Dean dressed quickly and turned to look at Sam. “You ok, Sammy?”

Sam over at Dean and just shook his head. No, he wasn’t ok. His father was dead and the last thing he’d done was try to pick a fight with him. It would be a long while before he was really ok.

Dean walked to him and pulled him close. “Just you and me now, little brother.” Dean sighed. “We’re all we got.” As long as Dean had Sam to hold onto, he’d make it through this. They could do it. Together.

Sam buried his face in Dean’s neck and took a deep breath. Dean felt Sam’s exhale on his neck. It sent shivers down his spine, causing him to hold Sam just a little tighter. “What are we gonna do, Dean?” Sam whispered.

Dean pressed his cheek to Sam’s before stepping back. “We go on, Sammy. We call Bobby, have him come and get us. We give Dad a hunter’s burial… and we go get that son of a bitch who killed him. That’s what we do.”

Sam nodded his assent. He was so glad Dean would be at his side. He’d been terrified that he might lose him. And he couldn’t handle that. Losing his dad was hard enough… but Dean… Sam couldn’t bear the thought. He tried to sound strong when he responded to his brother. “Right, Dean. That’s what we do.”

Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, gently massaging it with his thumb. When he’d been incorporeal, Dean had feared he’d never get to touch Sam again. Dean held Sam’s gaze with his eyes. “And we stick together, Sammy. You and me.” Dean moved his hand from Sam’s shoulder to cradle his cheek in the palm of his hand. As Dean used his thumb to trace the contour of Sam’s cheek, he restated, “Just you. And me, Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes, sending the tears that had pooled in them sliding down his cheeks. Dean stepped forward and wrapped Sam up in a tight hug. “It’s ok, Sammy…”

Sam held Dean tight, wishing that he’d fully reconciled with his father. His heart was shattered by the turn of events and he knew he was lucky to have Dean to count on. “Dean… I…” Sam swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I… thought we were going to lose you… I didn’t expect that it would be dad.”

Dean stepped back and gently wiped Sam’s tears away. “I know, Sammy. There’s nothing we can do now, except what we agreed to… so let’s honor dad by doing what we know he’d want us to do, ok?”

Sam nodded as he took a shaky breath. “Ok.”

“You call Bobby?” Dean asked as he turned to grab his stuff.

“Sure, Dean.” Sam would have a hard time telling Bobby what happened, but he’d get through it.

“Ok. I’m going to arrange for us to get dad’s body.” Dean said, his voice trembling. Sam looked over at Dean, who was struggling to keep himself together now as the shock wore off. Dean could feel himself giving into the grief and the panic.

“I can do that, Dean…” Sam said, knowing that for Dean, this was especially hard. He didn’t want Dean to hurt… he’d do anything to make him feel better.

Dean looked at Sam through his tears. “Naw, man. I got this.” No matter how hard it was, Dean knew he was the oldest and this responsibility should fall to him. Dean gave Sam a sad smile as he left the room.

Sam dialed Bobby as he watched Dean walk away.

“Singer Salvage.” Sam teared up upon hearing Bobby’s voice. Bobby was like a second father to him and Dean both. While he and John had had ups and downs, Bobby had always been there for Sam and Dean and they counted on that, just like they knew they could count on him now.

“Hey, Bobby. It’s Sam…” A sob escaped Sam as he continued through his tears, “Bobby… we need you.”


	2. Everybody Loves a Clown

John was gone and Sam and Dean were holed up at Bobby’s. They were thankful for Bobby’s steadfast support of them. Even when Dean said he was going to rebuild the Impala. Bobby thought it was a foolish attempt at holding onto the past, but every day he helped Dean look for parts.

Sam and Dean shared a room at Bobby’s. It was the same room they’d been sharing since they were kids and John would leave them at Bobby’s for extended periods when he went off to hunt. The room was small and not really well equipped for two grown men over six feet tall. 

Bobby had offered his other guest room to them numerous times over the years, but Sam and Dean had always stayed in what they both thought of as their room – with its sparse décor: two twin beds, side by side with a small table in between and one dresser with drawers that didn’t quite sit right in their tracks anymore.

It wasn’t much, but it was theirs.

On their third night with Bobby, Sam listened to Dean’s attempts at settling in. He was tossing and turning, punching his pillow to fluff it, but clearly couldn’t find a comfortable position – or any comfort, Sam supposed. Sam knew how he felt. Or at least he imagined he did. 

If Dean were feeling like Sam was, then he was longing for the comfort of his brother’s arms. They’d both been so wrapped up in their grief that neither of them had really been much use to the other. Sam hoped he could change that.

“Dean.” Sam whispered into the room.

“What?” Dean asked grumpily. He was still angry at John… for the burden he’d put on Dean before he dropped dead in an adjacent hospital room. 

_If you can’t save Sammy, you’ll have to kill him._

Dean was plagued by that sentence. It was on a loop, playing over and over again in his head. Every time he looked at his precious baby brother, he thought of it and immediately knew that saving him was the only option because there was no way he could ever kill him.

“You ok?” Sam whispered, briefly pausing the continuous playback of the dreaded message in Dean’s head. Sam couldn’t actually think he was ok, could he?

Dean raised his head to look at his brother. “Clearly not.” He bit out as he flipped over again.

“I saw you today. In the yard. With the crowbar.” Sam stated, his voice sure and true. He wanted Dean to talk to him. He missed his brother. He needed him and couldn’t understand why things had been so tense between them.

Dean looked back over his shoulder. He’d hoped that Sam hadn’t seen that. So much for that. “So?”

“I’m just glad you let some of it out. That’s all.” Sam wanted to go to Dean, to slide in next to him and hold him. It’d been so long since they’d slept together, safe in one another’s arms.

“Yeah? Well I don’t really want to talk about it, Sam.” Dean’s mental torment kept him perpetually grumpy, which wasn’t a great mix with the grief that roiled through him every time he thought about his dad.

Sam sighed. “I know… sorry.” Sam vowed he’d just let it drop. Dean clearly didn’t want to talk about things and Sam wasn’t going to force him. He’d just have to wait until Dean was ready to share his feelings with Sam. If he ever was…

A while later, Dean spoke. “Thing is, Sammy… it didn’t really help.” None of this was Sam’s fault. Dean tried to rein in his anger and his worry about the future. Sam was hurting, too. Dean wasn’t the only one who’d lost a father in this room.

Sam looked over at the back of Dean’s head. “I know.” Sam watched Dean as he rolled over to face the ceiling. Although the room was dark, there was enough moonlight for Sam to see a solitary tear slide down the side of Dean’s face.

Sam threw back the covers and stood, taking 2 steps to Dean’s bed. “Move over.” He whispered.

Dean looked up at Sam. “No.” The beds were small enough as it was and Dean was afraid that somehow his anger would turn into aggression and that his aggression would turn into crossing the line he and Sam had been skirting for nearly the last year. This wasn’t the time for that.

_There was never a time for that._

Dean’s thought was unbidden and unexpected, so he ignored it. No one knew what the future held. Certainly he didn’t. He’d had enough life lessons lately to fully understand that.

Sam reached down and used his thumb to gently wipe the tears from his brother’s face. “Dean… Move over… please.”

Dean didn’t look at Sam as he moved to the side of the bed. Sam slid under the covers with his brother, pulling Dean against him as he shifted around until he found a comfortable position. Dean turned and put his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam laid his hand on Dean’s cheek, using his thumb to trace the gentle curve of his cheek. “I’m here, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean whispered.

Sam kept stroking Dean’s cheek with his thumb. Dean closed his eyes and let the repetitive motion quiet his thoughts and ease his pain. It wasn’t long before Dean was asleep, safe in Sam’s arms. Sam lay awake for much longer, wondering how they had gotten to this point. Ultimately he decided it didn’t matter.

The only thing that mattered now was that they had each other and they needed to take care of one another and keep each other safe, just like their dad had taught them.

It was early when Bobby decided to wake the boys. He needed some help in the salvage yard before they left for their next hunt and he wanted to get an early start. He walked up the stairs and went to the bedroom door, turning the handle quickly. The door silently opened and Bobby poked his head in. What he was about to say died on his lips as he looked at the boys.

They were in the same bed. Dean was curled up next to Sam and Sam had his arms protectively around his brother, holding him close. Dean’s hand was under Sam’s shirt, resting on his chest. Dean murmured in his sleep and Sam responded by pulling him closer and turning his head to rest on Dean’s.

Bobby backed out of the doorway and silently closed the door behind him. Letting out a deep breath, he uttered “Balls.” before making his way back downstairs.


	3. Bloodlust

After Sam had helped Lenore and her nest get away, Dean guided the Impala away from the farm, thinking about shades of gray. He also thought about Gordon being tied up back there and it made him smile. That guy was an asshat. He should have listened to Sam in the first place. Sam had always had good instincts about people, but sometimes Dean just thought he was too uptight. But, once again, he’d been right.

Sam looked out the window at the passing countryside, hoping that Lenore and her group found some place safe to start over. With his new powers and uncertainty surrounding them, Sam felt a kinship with Lenore. She had something evil inside her she was trying to contain and control… and Sam had something unwanted inside him – he didn’t know yet if it was good or evil – and he was trying to control it, too. 

Sam had been surprised that Dean had thanked him for keeping him from killing the vampires. He’d been so enamored of Gordon and his ruthlessness when it came to monsters, Sam hadn’t expected Dean to follow his lead. But he shouldn’t have doubted him, and he was glad his brother was still able to surprise him even after all this time.

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when Dean spoke. “Where do you think they went?”

Sam thought about it for a few moments. “I hope somewhere far enough.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, me too.” Dean was still surprised at himself. Normally he didn’t like shades of gray. Things were so much easier when they could be classified as “good” or “evil”, “right” or “wrong”. Those were easy and safe – you always knew that you were doing the right thing. 

But those murky areas – that’s where things got tricky. Could monsters be “good” if they denied their evil? Lenore sure seemed to be and Dean respected her for that. Secretly, it gave him hope for Sam… they could keep him on the straight and narrow and Dean would save him. Dean clung to that thought.

Sam didn’t say anything further, waiting to see if Dean would continue to speak. It wasn’t long before he did.

“It’s weird man. Having your whole world view challenged.” Dean had a wry smile on his face as he drove. “It’s good though, right? Helps ya grow…”

“Yeah, of course.” Sam smiled in return. 

Dean was silent for a while. “Shades of gray… make things tough, Sam.” He eventually said. It was a general statement, but Dean was specifically thinking about the physical nature of the relationship he and Sam had shared since they’d been hunting together again. Over time, it had just gotten more and more intense. And before John died… there was a moment when Dean thought they would cross the line.

They hadn’t… and they probably never would. But Dean thought about it. A lot.

Sam thought maybe they were now talking about something more than just Lenore and her fellow peace loving vampires. Sam thought maybe they were talking about what had been growing between them since he left Stanford. Sam still thought about that night when he was going to kiss Dean. He hadn’t been afraid… he’d been excited and nervous and… he’d wanted it. So much.

But they hadn’t had another moment like that since. But Sam still thought of it every day, so he tried to send Dean a message. “Maybe. And maybe not. They don’t have to make things tough, Dean. Things are as tough as you or I make them.”

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before turning his eyes back toward the road. “Maybe you’re right.”

Sam smiled at Dean. “Sometimes I am.”

Dean smiled back at Sam. “Yeah, sometimes you are.”

“Pfft… you don’t have to sound so surprised about it!” Sam smirked as he play-punched Dean’s arm.

Dean looked at him, his eyes soft. “I’m not surprised, Sammy. Not surprised at all.”

Sam saw the look in Dean’s eyes. He saw the love there and it filled him with warmth. Sam flexed and unflexed his left hand where it rested on his thigh. He wanted to reach over and take Dean’s hand in his… but wasn’t sure if that was a great idea.

After warring with himself for a few minutes, the moment passed and Sam kept his hand in his lap. He vowed that next time he wouldn’t second guess his instinct – he’d just reach for Dean’s hand and hold it.

Next time.


	4. Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

Sam listened as Dean poured his heart out about his guilt over their father’s death. With every word, Sam’s heart ached more for his brother. When tears gathered in Dean’s eyes, Sam felt his eyes begin to water in response. He never could stand to see Dean cry.

“What could you possibly say to make that all right?” Dean asked, one solitary tear rolling down his right cheek.

Sam looked away; he didn’t know what to say. After a few moments, he pushed himself away from the car and turned to look at Dean. “Maybe I don’t have to say anything, Dean.” 

Dean gazed at Sam, his need for comfort so visible in his eyes and in his expression. Sam felt his stomach do a slow flip as his love for Dean swelled through him. He needed to take some of that pain away. He needed to let Dean know he wasn’t alone.

Sam stepped forward, into Dean’s space, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Maybe words aren’t what you need.” Sam’s voice was soft, but sure.

Dean looked up at Sam, tears shimmering in his eyes. He wanted to throw himself into Sam’s arms and feel the safety he always found there. He wanted to feel Sam’s body pressed tightly against his own. Is that what Sam wanted, too?

“What is it you think I need?” he whispered, hoping Sam had an answer. Hoping Sam could do something to ease the pain of Dean’s guilt.

Sam gave Dean a rueful smile as he reached over to gently brush Dean’s tears away. “Time, I suppose. They say it heals all wounds.” Sam used the tips of his fingers to gently caress Dean’s face. Even when he cried, Dean was beautiful, although Sam hated the anguish he saw in Dean’s expression.

Dean looked off over the valley. “Yeah…” he breathed out, torment reflected on his face, as he leaned into Sam’s touch. They both knew that time wouldn’t move fast enough to heal this any time soon. Dean would carry this guilt for a long, long while.

Sam moved closer and pulled Dean into his arms. “And this, Dean.” he whispered into his brother’s ear. “Maybe you need this.” Sam held Dean close and rubbed his hands up and down his back, soothing him. It was a full body hug – not even air could separate them. Sam let one of his hands travel low, until it rested just above Dean’s ass. He used that hand to seal their hips together.

Sam’s other hand was wrapped around the back of Dean’s neck. He used both to seal Dean to him. As he felt Dean relax, Sam turned his head and placed a soft but firm kiss on Dean’s neck. Sam let his lips linger and followed it up with a second gentle kiss.

Dean wrapped his arms more tightly around Sam, holding on for all he was worth. The place where Sam’s lips had been tingled like crazy and Dean let the sensation wash over him as he admitted to himself that he needed that – the physical affection from Sam – more than anything else right now. Dean sighed. “Yeah, little brother, maybe I do.”

Sam threaded his fingers through his brother’s hair, cradling his head against his neck. “This is always here if you need it, Dean.” Sam turned his head just a bit and pressed his lips to Dean’s temple. “Any time.” he whispered against the soft skin his lips found there.

Dean let himself be comforted by Sam, because right now, that’s what this was really about… feeling his brother’s love and taking in his affection to help him get over the grief of losing their dad. Sam didn’t blame Dean for what happened to John, and Dean knew Sam didn’t want him to blame himself, either. Dean just didn’t know if he could hold up his end of the bargain on that one. 

A long while later, Dean leaned back and patted Sam on the cheek. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam nodded as he smiled at his brother. Before he could move away, Dean rose up and kissed him softly on the cheek, just an inch or so from the corner of his mouth. “I mean it,” he said as he turned away.

Sam watched Dean as he went to the driver’s side door. He wanted to spin Dean around and press him up the car. Sam wanted to kiss Dean so badly… it was by sheer will alone that he hadn’t yet. But eventually, Sam was certain that that kiss he wanted so much would happen.

Dean turned around and looked at his brother as he opened the car door. “You comin’?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, Dean.” He walked over to the passenger side and slid into the car.

Dean started the engine, put on his blinker and pulled back onto the two lane road. 

They had work to do.


	5. Simon Said

Sam and Dean pounded a few whiskeys with Ellen and Jo in an effort to forget about all of the unknowns around the Yellow Eyed Demon. And Sam’s powers. And the death of their father. Things were better – they were learning to deal with the fact that John was gone. But it still hurt.

Whiskey helped in the short term, dulling the pain, keeping it manageable. 

It was late when Ellen decided they’d had enough. Sam and Dean had somehow managed to move their bar stools closer and closer together as the night went on. Now, they were side by side and Sam had his arm draped around Dean as though it belonged there. 

Ellen thought they were getting a little too affectionate and she figured the grief over John’s death was the cause… they just needed someone to hold onto. “You boys – I’ve got a couple of rooms out back. I suggest you boys sleep this off.”

Dean looked at Ellen through bleary eyes as he leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder, where it felt exactly right… and good. “Yeah… prolly should.” 

Dean turned his head and kissed Sam’s shoulder. Ellen furrowed her brow as she watched Sam’s face break into a pleased, if drunken, smile. Dean pushed himself back and unsteadily rose to his feet. Partially. He was still half sitting on the stool for balance. “C’mon lil’ bro… let’s get ‘er done.”

Sam was a little wobbly as he rose. “Whoa…” he said as he teetered briefly.

Dean stumbled off the bar stool, falling into Sam in an attempt to steady him. “I gotchya little brother.”

The weight of Dean’s body falling against his pushed Sam back against the bar, as he struggled to hold both of them up. “More like I gotchu, Dean.”

Dean laughed and tried to stand upright. He smiled at Sam as he pulled him into a hug. “You always got me.” Dean thought he’d whispered, but his words echoed through the empty bar. Ellen and Jo watched with interest. “Yeah… I’m a lil drunk dude.”

Sam kissed Dean’s cheek as he separated them. “We’re a lot drunk, dude.” 

Ellen looked at the boys and shook her head. “Jo… show the boys out back.”

Jo took Dean’s hand and led the way. Sam bristled at Jo’s actions but managed to keep himself in check.  
Dean reached back and grabbed Sam’s hand firmly in his as they went out back. Ellen looked on and got a little worried that Jo might be the meat in a Winchester sandwich. 

Ellen shook herself. Those were good boys and Jo wasn’t in any danger. Especially since the boys seemed so… wrapped up in each other. Ellen had seen siblings who were close before, but these two… they redefined “close”. In spades.

Jo showed Sam to the first room. “Here ya go, Sam. Night!” she said brightly.

Sam let go of Dean’s hand. “Uh… ok… night guys.” Sam looked at Dean, who was staring right back at him with a look of dismay. Neither of them wanted to sleep apart. But… even in their drunken state, they knew they couldn’t make a big deal about it.

Jo pulled Dean along as he continued to look back at his brother. “C’mon Dean… let’s get you to bed.”

Dean’s gaze was fixed on Sam as Jo led him away. Sam had not liked the way Jo had talked about getting Dean to bed… like she intended to be there, too. Sam looked a little sad as he went into his room and Dean’s heart lurched when he could no longer see his brother’s face.

Jo opened the door to the next room and walked in. Dean stumbled in after her and eyed the bed. It was a double and looked comfortable enough. He was drunk, so it probably didn’t matter. When Jo grabbed Dean and threw him onto the bed, he was caught off guard. 

She quickly straddled him and looked down at him, a feral and hungry look in her eyes. She began grinding her hips against Dean’s. There was no mistaking her intentions.

Dean gazed up at her through blood shot eyes. “What’re ya doin’ Jo?”

Jo leaned in and brought her lips next to Dean’s ear. “Maybe this can be the right place, right time…” she whispered. She began trailing kisses along Dean’s jaw. She couldn’t wait to feel the fullness of Dean’s lips against her own.

With thoughts of Sam in his head, Dean reached up and grabbed her arms, pushing her off of him in one smooth move. “No, Jo… I… I… can’t… I won’t.”

Jo sat up, her face flushing pink from embarrassment. “You have someone?” 

Jo was mortified. Of course someone like Dean would have someone special. She didn’t know what she’d been thinking. He was just so fucking beautiful… she’d wanted him since she first set eyes on him. Jo hoped he wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

“Yeah…” Dean said softly, a smile full of longing on his face. “I mean… no… No. That’s not it…”

Jo stood up and went to the door. Without looking back at Dean, she said quietly. “I hope it works out.”

Dean watched her close the door and said, “Me too.”

Dean kicked off his boots and got settled on the bed. He felt alone; he wasn’t used to sleeping in a separate room from Sam. He wanted to go to him, but he was pretty drunk and his feet didn’t want to move. So instead of getting up, he lay back, putting his head on the pillow. Dean let the alcohol lull him into a light sleep. 

Later, he wasn’t overly surprised when Sam whispered “Move over.” Dean did and when Sam’s arms wrapped around him, things finally felt right.


	6. No Exit

Sam and Dean left the Roadhouse in silence, still reeling from the confrontation with Jo. Her angry words echoed in the air between them, calling into question everything they’d ever believed to be true about their father.

Miles down the road, Dean asked, “Do you think it’s true?”

Sam sighed and looked out the window. “I don’t know, Dean. It could be I guess… but I find there’s two sides to every story… maybe Ellen only has part of it.”

Dean considered Sam’s statement. He huffed out a breath. “Yeah.” Dean looked pensively out the windshield, expertly guiding the Impala down the road, as he thought about his dad potentially getting someone killed. Dean felt a little shaky… he’d always held his father in the highest regard. If he’d used someone as bait… or left someone to die… Dean didn’t know what to do with that.

Several miles passed before Sam spoke again. “Look, Dean. Even if it’s true… accidents happen. Hunts are messy, they can go sideways quickly. Think of how many times we came close to fucking something up big time. We’re careful, but we’ve been lucky, too.”

Sam was doing his best to put John in a good light for Dean. Sam knew Dean especially would struggle with this latest revelation.

Dean looked sharply at Sam. “Do you want to think Dad fucked up?”

Sam looked back at Dean in surprise. He’d been trying to defend John – not insult him. “No! Dean… I’m just saying that hunting is difficult under the best of circumstances. We both know Dad wouldn’t purposely get someone hurt.”

Dean nodded once and let out a sigh. “Sorry, man. I’m just on edge…”

Sam reached over and squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “I get it… it would be terrible to find out Dad let someone down. But I just don’t believe he did – not if he could help it.”

Dean turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Sam’s hand. “Exactly.”

Sam smiled at Dean and put his hand back in his lap, where he flexed and unflexed his hand over and over, wanting to reach for Dean’s. 

Dean looked out at the road ahead, missing the comfort of his brother’s touch. He could really use it right now as he struggled to believe the best about his father once again. 

When Sam reached over and took Dean’s hand in his, Dean threaded his fingers through Sam’s and held on tight. Sam shifted sideways in his seat and placed his other hand over Dean’s. Sam smiled at Dean and then closed his eyes, settling in for a snooze.

Sam held Dean’s hand for hours, never once letting go.

Dean smiled softly as he drove. Having Sam’s hands around his made him feel better. Sam’s touch always brought him peace, and for that he was thankful.


	7. The Usual Suspects

Sam and Dean walked down the road, away from the county vehicle, leaving Diana Ballard to greet the emergency personnel who would soon be there. She’d let them go, believing they were the good guys. It wasn’t often they caught a break, so they were thankful for her trust.

“You hungry?” Dean asked Sam.

“No…” Sam was taken off guard by the question. Usually after a close call, neither of them were particularly hungry. But Dean, of course, he could always go for a burger. Or pie.

“Huh.” Dean said cheekily, “Suddenly I’m in the mood for split pea soup.”

Sam looked at Dean and laughed. “Gee, that sounds tasty.”

Dean arched an eyebrow in Sam’s direction. “Sounds better than your salads, Sammy.”

Dean had always loved to tease Sam about his fixation on rabbit food. Dean agreed with George Carlin: being healthy was just a slower way to die. Besides – they were hunters. It wasn’t like they were going to have a long lifespan anyway, so Dean’s motto was: indulge while you can.

Sam punched Dean on the shoulder. “It wouldn’t kill you to eat a fresh vegetable, Dean.”

“I don’t know, Sammy… salmonella, listeria… lots of bad stuff on those veggies you love so much.” Dean shot back a rejoinder. No way was he gonna eat a fresh vegetable. Sam always encouraged him to make better food choices, but Dean liked what he liked.

Sam snorted. “Oh man, you’re really reaching now.”

Dean winked at Sam and checked him with his hip, making him stumble.

Sam windmilled his arms to keep from falling over. Once he got his footing, he launched himself at Dean. They hit the ground with Dean on the bottom.

“Ooooof!” Dean had the breath knocked out of him. Not bad enough to keep him from throwing Sam to the side and rolling over on top of him.

“Think you’re funny little brother?” Dean gasped as he started tickling Sam. Sam had always hated being tickled. Dean wondered why he didn’t do it more often just to bust his hide. He made a mental note to look for opportunities.

Sam started writhing on the ground, laughing. “Stop, Dean! Stop!” Sam kicked his feet and bucked his hips, trying to unseat Dean.

Dean kept tickling him, almost to the point of pain. “Don’t like that little Sammy, do you.” Dean crowed with glee. He had always loved tormenting Sam any way he could. After all, being the big brother had to come with at least one perk.

“Get off me, jerk!” Sam shouted as he gave one enormous thrust with his arms and legs. Dean went flying to the side in a peal of laughter.

Sam struggled to his feet and brushed leaves and grass of himself. Dean was still lying on the side of the road, laughing. Sam reached down and held out his hand. Dean took it and Sam hauled him up. He used a little too much muscle and Dean ended up in his arms.

Dean was still laughing but when he looked into Sam’s eyes, he let it trail off. Sam had this look in his eyes… it was intense and Dean wanted to lean in and…

“Dean.” Sam whispered. He could see what Dean wanted. And he wanted it too, so much. Sam let his eyes focus on Dean’s lips and then brought them back up to look into Dean’s eyes.

Dean wanted to just do it – cross the line. Fuck whatever people would say or think. He wanted Sam. He needed him. Dean leaned forward… and then stopped. No matter how much he wanted it, this wasn’t right. They shouldn’t cross the line.

Dean shook his head and stepped back, unable to meet Sam’s eyes. “Sorry, Sammy.” Dean gave him a quick glance and a smile. “Let’s go get my car.”

Sam swallowed audibly. “Um… yeah. Sure, Dean. Let’s go.” 

The moment had once again passed. Sam wanted to scream from frustration. He wanted to grab Dean and kiss him senseless. But he couldn’t force Dean into something he didn’t want. And clearly, Dean didn’t want it the same way Sam did. Because Sam? He was ready to throw caution to the wind. But Dean… everything was black and white, right or wrong, good or evil. He couldn’t navigate the gray areas the way Sam could.

Maybe he never would.

The brothers walked side by side back to town but there were miles of distance between them as they each got lost in their own thoughts.


	8. Crossroad Blues

“You never considered making that deal, did you?” Sam asked. “To get dad back?”

Dean looked out the side window and stepped on the gas without answering. Sam always had to push. He couldn’t just leave things well enough alone. 

Sam felt tears gather behind his eyes. Dean turned up the music in an effort to prevent more talking. Dean didn’t like to talk much if he could help it. Especially not right now. Not when he was still reeling from the guilt of John giving his life for Dean’s. It was too much.

He’d considered a deal. Of course he had. And then Sam held his hand. Sam hugged him. Sam kissed his cheek… and Dean… he loved his brother more than anything. And there was no way he could leave him. Not now. Maybe not ever. Dean knew he’d always choose Sam over anyone or anything. So… he was left with no choice but to deal with reality and find a way to live with the guilt.

Sam let Dean have a few miles of peace before reaching over to turn down the music.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Aw, Sam… c’mon man. No chick flick moments, ok? I don’t want to talk about this.” Dean had thought he’d successfully avoided the discussion. He should have known better. Sam would always be Sam. Dean found a certain comfort in that, even though it meant sometimes he had to talk about his feelings.

Sam sighed and said softly, “I need to know, Dean. Did you consider it?”

Dean pulled the Impala over on the shoulder and looked at his brother. “You want to know? Do you really want to know?” Dean’s voice was low and menacing. He was just going to get this over with and then they could get back on the road.

Sam pulled his jacket around him, as if protecting himself. “Yeah, Dean, I need to know.”

Dean rubbed a hand across his face. “Fine. Of course I considered it. How could I not? Dad gave his life for mine. He was my father… he shouldn’t have done that!”

“Dean…” Sam gave his brother a sympathetic look. John wouldn’t have wanted Dean to make a deal for him. Sam knew that John wanted them to live… to carry on with the family business of saving people, hunting things.

Dean hung his head and rested it on the steering wheel. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. Which didn’t mean he wouldn’t – he just didn’t want to. Not now. “Just leave it, Sammy… please.”

Sam reached over and ran his head down the back of his brother’s head, attempting to soothe him. “Please don’t ever make that deal, Dean.”

Dean grunted but said nothing. Sam stroked Dean’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “Please, Dean. I can’t lose you. Not like that. I’m begging you.” Sam felt shaky even thinking about it.

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled. “Ok. Sammy. I promise I won’t make a deal to bring Dad back.”

Sam slid across the seat of the Impala and wrapped his arms around Dean, leaving him no choice but to lean into the embrace. Dean hugged Sam in return, breathing in his scent, letting it comfort him. Sam was here, in his arms, and that’s what mattered. When Sam turned his head and kissed Dean’s neck softly, Dean pulled him closer. It was getting so hard to fight his feelings for Sam.

Sam began extracting himself from the hug. As he did so, he kissed Dean’s jaw and then planted a soft kiss at the corner of Dean’s mouth. Sam smiled softly at his brother. “Thanks, Dean.” 

Sam moved back to his seat, leaving Dean breathless and turned on. The feeling of Sam’s lips pressing against the sensitive skin of his neck… the slide of his lips against Dean’s jaw… and then the kiss at the corner of his mouth. Dean fought to resist the urge he had to pull Sam back to him, devouring his mouth in a long-desired kiss filled with passion.

Sam had a satisfied smile on his face. Dean was fighting what had grown between them, but Sam planned to wear him down. He could tell how his kisses affected Dean. They had affected him, too. It was hard staying where he was, but Dean had to be the one to cross the line. Sam was already there – one hundred percent on board with crossing that line. Dean still struggled, so Sam would wait until he was ready.

Sam paid no attention to Dean’s qualifier of limiting his promise to bringing their father back. It never occurred to him that Dean would take a deal to bring him back... or that he’d have to. He wouldn’t think of this conversation again for a few months; and then it would be all he could think about for an entire year.

Once Dean was able to breathe normally, he pulled the car back onto the road. He’d keep his promise to Sam about their father; however, if anything ever happened to Sam, all bets and promises were off.


	9. Croatoan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This actually takes place after the second scene of Hunted, where Dean tells Sam about what John said to Dean right before he died. Since it was a continuation of the last scene in Croatoan, I took a little liberty in terms of where I placed this in the timeline.

Sam lay in bed, thinking about how Dean had locked himself in the room with him when he thought Sam was infected with the Croatoan virus. While there was nothing Dean wouldn’t do for him, and he felt the same way about Dean, Sam hated the thought of Dean giving up… he needed to understand why Dean had done what he did. 

He had to know. 

Now.

Dean, having given up on Sam joining him in his bed, was almost asleep when Sam spoke. “Why’d ya do it, Dean?”

Dean looked over at Sam in the other bed. “Do what?” Dean hoped they didn’t have to talk again about the secret he’d kept from Sam about what John had told him before he died. The afternoon discussion was hard enough. Dean wasn’t killing Sam and Sam wasn’t going dark side. End of story.

Sam sighed. “When we thought I was infected… why did you lock yourself in with me?”

Dean sat up and looked out the motel window. Different topic then. Dean could work with that. 

Maybe. 

He’d have to be careful though because why he’d done it was directly tied to how he felt about Sam. And how he felt about Sam was a dangerous, dangerous path to crossing lines that should never be crossed. “I told you, Sammy. I’m tired.”

That wasn’t it. Sam knew that wasn’t it. He couldn’t take this tension anymore. It was time for him to force the issue… to put Dean in a position where he had to make a decision once and for all. Either the line would be crossed or Sam was going to make it clear that their unspoken desires were no longer a possibility. 

Sam got out of bed and walked to the window, looking out into the night. The stars looked intensely bright as they played hide and seek with the clouds as they moved across the darkness of the nighttime sky.

“I don’t believe you.” Sam said softly against the window, leaving a trace of his breath against the coldness of the glass.

Dean watched Sam. He was leaning toward the window, looking out into the night. There was something different – dangerous – in his demeanor. Dean felt his nerves fire up with a fight or flight response. 

He said nothing... he just waited for Sam to do… something – anything – he could react to. 

The wait was interminable. Dean felt like mouse moving through a field, knowing that an owl circled overhead, looking for him… ready to swoop down and carry him off.

“Just tell me, Dean.” Sam said quietly, his voice sure and strong. “I want to know why. You owe me that.”

Dean sighed as he got out of bed and went over to Sam. He was frustrated. Why couldn’t Sam just take him at his word?

“What do you wanna hear, man? Why can’t you just accept what I said?” Dean asked, his voice full of angst.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, his eyes were narrowed and focused. Sam wasn’t going to let this slide.

“I wanna hear the truth, Dean.” Sam's voice was soft, but there was no mistaking his resolve.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t meet Sam’s gaze. He knew that Sam would see right through him and the bullshit he was trying to feed him.

“That is the truth.” Dean whispered, hoping against hope that Sam would just let it drop.

_No, it’s not._

And they both knew it.

Sam dropped his head, shaking it slowly. “Why won’t you tell me how you feel?”

When Dean didn’t respond, Sam turned his head to look at Dean. He held Dean’s gaze with his own as he slowly and purposefully licked his lips. “I need to know how you feel, Dean.” 

Sam let the heat of his desire flood his eyes. It was right there for Dean to see – and Dean saw it. He saw all of it. His heart began to race and his face flushed with need. Dean couldn’t take this anymore. It was clear to him that Sam was purposefully manipulating him into revealing his feelings for him, and that made Dean angry.

Dean reached out and spun Sam around. “You want to know how I feel, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was low, gravelly, intense.

Sam knew the moment had arrived. Finally. 

He looked at Dean, eyes wide in the moonlight. Sam whispered, “Yeah, Dean. I do.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulders and pushed him back against the wall. He hesitated as he looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam met his gaze unflinchingly. Dean waited another beat. This was Sam’s out. He knew what was coming – he had to – so if he didn’t want it, Dean was going to give him this opportunity to stop it.

But all Dean saw in Sam’s eyes was love. And acceptance. 

“You want to know how I feel.” It was a statement, not a question, but Sam nodded once to confirm.

Dean pushed himself up against Sam, his lips crushing Sam’s in a bruising kiss. Dean put all the want and desire and need of the last year into the kiss, leaving Sam gasping as Dean pulled away. 

“You wanted to know how I feel? Well now you know.” 

Dean spun around and strode toward the motel door because he knew that if he stayed, he’d break down into tears. He was never going to cross the line, and now he had… and there was no taking that back.

“I’m outta here.”

Sam took two big strides and grabbed his arm, spinning Dean around. Dean wouldn’t look at Sam. “Ask me how I feel, Dean.”

“No.” Dean growled. “Let me go.”

Sam deepened his voice. “Ask me how I feel, Dean.”

Dean looked up at Sam, defiantly, fighting back his tears. “How. Do. You. Feel.” Dean spat the words out at his brother.

Sam took Dean’s face in his hands, cradling it gently, causing Dean to tremble with emotion as his anger at himself drained away as he felt Sam’s love wash over him. 

“This is how I feel.” Sam whispered as he leaned in and captured his brother’s lips in an achingly sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into Dean’s mouth. 

As Sam’s tongue slid slowly and gently over Dean’s, Dean groaned deep in his throat and as he gave in to his feelings for Sam, letting him in as he wrapped his arms around his brother, holding on, trying to keep himself upright as his knees gave out. 

Sam hauled Dean up against him, lifting him until his legs were wrapped around Sam’s hips. Sam kissed Dean deeply and thoroughly, licking and nipping at his lips, using his tongue to love Dean’s mouth, as he walked them toward the wall, pressing Dean’s back up against it. Dean shuddered as Sam moved his hips forward until Dean could feel the hardness of his cock against own. 

Dean broke their kiss and leaned his head back against the wall. “Sammy…” Dean gasped, his voice breaking with emotion and need.

Sam placed a trail of soft, wet kisses along Dean’s jaw, working his way back to Dean’s mouth. Each time their mouths met anew, Dean moaned with need and Sam growled in response. Their bodies pressed together, their hands roamed freely, pushing and pulling, expressing over a year’s worth of need and desire.

Finally, Sam broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his brother’s. They were both breathing heavily as their breaths mingled between them.

“That’s how I feel, Dean.” Sam said softly. “Now you know.”

Dean lowered himself into a standing position and looked up into his brother’s eyes. Being close with Sam like that was everything Dean had imagined and so much more. Dean knew that if things went further… there would never be anyone else for either of them. Even if they tried… no one else would never be enough. 

And that scared him.

“Sammy…” Dean’s voice was anguished. “We can’t… we can’t let this happen. We’ve gotta stop this.” Dean knew it was too late. Way too late. But he’d fought this for so long… he couldn’t go down without swinging one last time, if only to say he’d tried to stop it.

Sam cupped Dean’s face. “It’s already happened. It’s been happening, Dean.” Sam brought his lips against his brother’s again, kissing him slowly, sensually sliding their lips together, letting his lower lip cling to Dean’s before pulling away. “You know it’s been happening.”

Dean stepped back from Sam, pressing his palms to his temples. “Yeah, Sammy… I know it’s been happening… but it’s a line we shouldn’t have crossed. You’re my brother for fuck’s sake!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Sam carded his fingers through his own hair. “Of course I know that Dean! But I’ve had lots and lots of time to think about this and frankly, I don’t care.”

Dean looked at Sam. “You don’t care.”

Dean wanted to smile because Sam looked so… decisive, so sure about this… and he was fighting for it. _For them._

Sam shook his head once. “I can honestly say I don’t care.” Sam paused and then continued. “Shades of gray, Dean. We’re already everything to each other, why not this, too?”

Dean ran a hand down his face. This would be his last attempt at convincing Sam they should close the door on this insanity. “Why not? Because we’re related. Because we’re _brothers_! Because society has rules, Sammy. It has rules for a reason! Don’t you think we break enough already?”

Sam stepped over to Dean and took his face in his hands. “Dean… I would break any and every rule out there to have you.” Dean looked into Sam’s eyes and saw the truth there. “Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I need you?”

_How much I love you?_

Sam wanted to say it… that he loved Dean… but it would be too much right now. He needed to plead his case without scaring Dean away.

“Sammy…” Dean whispered as Sam seized his brother’s lips in a heated kiss. Dean moaned as Sam’s tongue slid languidly into his mouth. A little needy noise escaped him as Sam sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Dean imagined Sam sucking other things and it turned him on so much, he quickly deepened the kiss, desperate for more contact. 

As Dean became the aggressor in the kiss, Sam felt free… Dean’s objections had melted away and Sam could feel him commit to a course of action.

When Dean finally broke the kiss, they were both panting and full of desire. “Can’t… can’t go further tonight, Sammy.” Dean whispered.

While Sam was rock hard and wanted Dean more than he’d ever wanted anyone, Sam agreed with him. “I know.” 

They had a lot to sort out before they took things further. Really, it was overwhelming. For both of them. Dean kissed Sam softly and then stepped back, reaching for Sam’s hand. “I’m tired, Sammy.”

Sam knew what Dean meant. The events of the evening had been emotionally exhausting. Sam wanted to sleep with Dean in his arms, so he responded, “Me, too, Dean.”

When they crawled into bed together, this time was different. The line had been crossed and full body contact while they were both emotional and obviously turned on seemed imprudent. Dangerous.

Dean lay on his back and Sam did the same. Their shoulders and thighs were pressed together. Dean closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He kept replaying the scene they’d just had over and over… and he realized that they’d done it – they’d actually crossed that line – and there was no going back. Ever.

Sam reached over and held his brother’s hand. When a tear leaked out from Dean’s closed eyes, Sam turned on his side and gently kissed it away as he pulled his brother into his arms. Sam said nothing; he just held Dean close until he was sound asleep. 

Sam then quietly extracted himself from their embrace and quickly packed his bag. Soundlessly, with one last look back at Dean, he closed the motel door behind him. He walked rapidly through the parking lot. To the left of the Impala he found a car to hotwire. 

Sam started the car within moments and drove away from the motel, worried about leaving Dean after their scene, but unable to stay when he needed to find answers about himself. He planned to drive straight through to the Roadhouse to see Ash.


	10. Hunted

Dean had been devastated when he woke up to find Sam gone. Sure, he’d left a note. And he’d sent a text, but Dean had had hopes of waking up to Sam’s sweet face, kissing him good morning and maybe even talking about what had happened between them. Not that Dean liked to talk, but he definitely knew they’d have to talk about this.

Instead of waking up with Sam and spending time with him like Dean had wanted, Gordon almost killed him and Dean hadn’t been there to protect him; in fact, Dean had been careless and Gordon got the best of him, putting Sam at risk. 

At some point, they were going to have to talk about all of this, but right now the bigger deal was the fact that Ava, whose visions had saved Sam’s life, was missing and her fiancé was dead.

Dean and Sam left Ava’s house. They’d find a pay phone somewhere along the way and call the police to report the death and the missing person. Dean guided the car toward I74, heading East. They stopped briefly to call the police as planned and then jumped back on the interstate and drove. 

Dean had Kiss on and they listened to music, thinking their own thoughts, as the miles slipped by.

Sam’s thoughts were on Ava. She’d saved his life and with everything that had transpired between he and Dean, his life was now something he very much wanted to preserve so that he could explore what had grown between him and Dean. 

After 75 miles, Sam reached over and killed the music. “What do you think happened, Dean? To Ava, I mean.”

Dean looked over at Sam. Dean was relieved, knowing that Sam was safe and right here next to him where he belonged. “I don’t know, man.”

“Can we stop soon? I want to plot out a search area. That blood was fresh so they can’t be too far away.” Sam drummed his fingers on his knee.

Dean looked over at Sam. “Sure. I see a sign up ahead. We’ll pull off.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

Once settled in the motel room, Sam got right to work on trying to locate Ava. Dean tried to watch TV but every instinct was telling him to go to Sam… he needed Sam after almost losing him to Gordon’s trap. 

Sam never even glanced his way – he was single-minded in his quest. Dean knew Sam never looked at him because Dean couldn’t stop watching Sam, who was so engrossed in what he was doing, didn’t even sense he was being watched.

That’s when Dean got concerned – because that level of focus on one thing could be dangerous in their jobs.

Dean got up and walked over to stand behind Sam. He put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “Sammy…”

Sam kept his eyes on the screen but reached up to grab Dean’s hand, pulling him down so his chest was on Sam’s back and Dean’s face was next to Sam’s. Sam then put his other hand on Dean’s cheek, patting it softly. “I think I found something Dean… maybe.” Sam sat back a little, holding Dean’s arm to keep him in place. Sam grabbed Dean’s other hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm softly. “Will you help me, Dean?”

Dean pressed his cheek to Sam’s in a kind of quasi-hug and slowly extracted his hands from Sam’s grip. “Course I will. But why don’t you take a break?”

Sam stood and stretched. Dean made every attempt to not look at the exposed skin between Sam’s pants and his shirt as he stretched to his full height. “I could use a break.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and led him to his bed. Sam smirked a little and raised an eyebrow toward Dean. “Make out session?”

Sam really wanted to feel Dean’s body pressed against his. He wanted to kiss him senseless and feel Dean respond to his touch. But he also knew they should probably have a talk first before they got into too much of the physical stuff.

Dean turned crimson. “Uh… no… I just thought maybe… maybe you could use a backrub or wanted… um… to watch TV…?”

Sam laughed softly. “So no to the make out session on your end, yes to the back rub on mine.” Sam jumped at the opportunity to have Dean’s hands on him. He would take that connection any way he could get it right now, especially if the touching was innocent and not leading to things they hadn’t yet discussed. “How do you want me?”

Dean breathed out “Jesus…” How did he want Sam? How didn’t he want Sam? On him, under him, in him… Holy fuck… he had to keep it cool. “Um… take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach?”

Sam smiled and slowly dragged his shirt up and off, watching the effect it had on Dean. Dean’s eyes roamed Sam’s torso. Sam’s muscles were more defined now than they had been when Dean had picked him up at Stanford. He looked awesome. Dean didn’t hide his appreciation of Sam’s body from him. He didn’t have to anymore. Sam just smiled and let Dean look his fill.

“You got me.” Sam said, spreading his arms wide. Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes and blushed. Sam stepped forward and pulled Dean into a hug. “I love when you look at me like that.” Sam whispered next to Dean’s ear. Sam pulled back and kissed Dean’s lips. He kept the kiss soft and sweet and as he pulled away, he could see that it had made Dean smile.

Sam moved to the bed and laid face down on it. Dean nearly groaned when he thought about rubbing lotion into Sam’s skin, but he was the one who’d offered, so he went to his duffel, got the lotion and came back to the bed, wondering how best to position himself.

Dean decided he’d sit on Sam’s butt so he could massage his whole back. When Sam felt Dean’s weight pressing him against the mattress, he bit back a groan. He was already hard and now his cock was pressed firmly against him. He had to fight the urge to thrust his hips down into the mattress to get the friction he really wanted.

Dean squirted lotion into his hand and then rubbed his hands together to warm it. He leaned forward and began working on Sam’s muscles. His hands were firm as he pressed them into Sam’s flesh. Dean worked his way up and down Sam’s back, finding knots and doing deep tissue work until the knots had smoothed away.

Sam’s skin felt good beneath his hands. Dean tried to keep the massage professional, but every once in a while, he’d find himself letting up on the pressure and his hands would be caressing Sam more than massaging him. As Dean worked the cords in Sam’s neck, he varied the pressure. When his fingers were lightly dragging across the skin of Sam’s neck, Dean felt him shiver and his hips shifted. Dean knew exactly why that was because he was hard, too. He could now state definitively that this massage hadn’t been the best idea. All he wanted to do was strip Sam’s pants off of him and… 

Dean closed his eyes and started singing Unforgiven in his head to prevent himself from thinking about getting Sam naked and under him like that. He was not always successful but he managed to avoid any additional day dreams about sinking himself deep inside of Sam. 

After thirty minutes, Dean couldn’t touch Sam anymore because his cock was hard and leaking, completely unwilling to recede while his hands were still on his brother. Dean rolled off of Sam and stretched out next to him.

Sam’s head was turned toward him. His eyes were closed and a smile was on his face. Dean reached over and threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair, pushing it back from his face. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

“Was that ok?” Dean asked tentatively.

Sam pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled bigger. “It was awesome, Dean. Thank you.” Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean with a gentle press of his lips. “Love when you touch me.” Sam whispered as he and Dean looked at one another.

Dean pulled Sam’s face back to him for another kiss. “Love touching you, Sammy.”

Sam sat up and looked toward the top of the bed. “Wanna get under the covers?”

Dean nodded and stood, removing his shirt and jeans. He was still half-hard and when he looked down at his boxers, he could see the wet spots from all of the precome he’d been leaking. Dean looked over at Sam and saw he was looking at those same spots while biting his lower lip. Dean blushed and rushed under the covers, causing Sam to smile.

Sam dropped his jeans and looked down at his own boxers. He wasn’t hard any longer, but his boxers had wet spots as well. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw them. “You had the same effect on me.” Sam said softly as he, too, slid beneath the covers.

Sam slid his arm under Dean’s neck and rolled him into his arms. Before Dean got settled, Sam gave him one last kiss. Dean sighed contentedly as he lay his head on Sam’s shoulder. Under the covers, Sam searched for Dean’s hand. Once he found it he took it in his own and held it against his chest.

Dean couldn’t believe that he’d waited so long for this. Sam was sweet and loving and being this way with him made Dean happier than he ever could have imagined. With a smile on his face, Dean let himself settle in to sleep. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Sam whisper into the darkness: “I will get my make out session, Dean. Soon.”

Dean’s eyes flew open and his stomach did a slow flip at the thought. Sam, however, went right to sleep after that. Dean, on the other hand? He was up for a while. And not just “up” as in “awake”; nope, he was hard again and unable to do a damn thing about it.


	11. Playthings

Dean and Sam drove away from the Pierpont Inn. Dean couldn’t believe that Sam remembered their conversation from the night before. Dean had hoped he wouldn’t bring it up again – or better yet, that Sam had truly forgotten the conversation.

In an attempt to distract Sam, Dean said, “So, Sammy… once again we were taken for a gay couple. I know you said I’m pretty butch, but I think it’s you who’s givin’ off the big gay vibes.” 

Sam looked over at Dean, surprised that he’d bring this up. Although, to be fair, it was maybe easier to talk about than having to kill him at some point. 

Sam had been thinking a lot about what John had said to Dean before he died. Sam had made Dean promise he’d kill him if he went dark side. Sam had needed to extract that promise because he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting anyone. Especially Dean. Sam wasn’t much in the mood for banter, so “Maybe it is me.” was all Sam said.

Dean waited for further commentary but Sam just kept looking out the passenger window. “C’mon Sammy… I was hoping for some witty repartee here… not silence.”

Sam looked at Dean coolly. This time, he was the one who didn’t want to talk and the fact that Dean wasn’t relenting made Sam realize how irritating he must be when he pressed Dean into talking, not that this new perspective would prevent him for doing so in the future.

“You wanna talk about who’s giving off gay vibes? Well, considering what’s happened between us lately, I’m surprised you think this is a safer subject than having to kill me.”

Dean swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes on the road. “Well… when you put it that way… You’re the one who went to Stanford on a full ride. No one ever said I was the sharpest knife in the drawer.”

Sam looked back at Dean. He hated when Dean downplayed his intelligence. Just because Sam got a full ride to Stanford didn’t mean he was smarter than Dean. It just meant he’d worked harder in school and actually took the ACT and SAT tests. Dean never had.

“Maybe I do give off a big gay vibe, Dean. I mean… if you pulled the car over and asked me to make out, I wouldn’t say no. I would, however, say that’s pretty gay.” Sam kept his tone conversational even though just thinking about making out with Dean made him flush with desire.

Dean snapped his head to the right and looked at Sam. He couldn’t believe his brother sometimes. Sam held his gaze. “What?” Sam asked. 

Didn’t Dean want to make out with him? They’d shared some very sweet kisses over the course of the last few days. They still hadn’t talked so they were keeping things low key, but Sam loved when Dean’s lips were pressed against his, when their tongues danced languidly together… when he left Dean breathless. It was hot. Sam wondered if Dean didn’t find it as hot as he did.

“Sam…” Dean was flustered. Just thinking about making out with Sam had Dean’s cock slowly hardening. Dean could not believe the way his body responded to Sam. He’d never been like this with anyone, ever.

“Pull over.” Sam demanded. If Dean didn’t find the idea of making out with him hot, Sam was going to make damn sure that he would going forward.

Dean looked at Sam in horror. “No! I am not making out with you in broad daylight on the side of a busy road!”

“Pull over, Dean.” Sam’s voice was lower, more intense. He was not taking no for an answer.

Dean furrowed his brow. “No, Sammy… I said I’m not… Hey!”

Sam grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right. Dean hit the brake and brought the car to a stop on the shoulder. “Are you crazy?!? You could have killed us!”

Sam was unperturbed. He was going to make Dean crazy with need right now. In the future, if Sam wanted a make out session, he intended to get it. “Shut up, Dean.”

Dean closed his mouth and looked at his brother in surprise. Sam taking control was making him harder… hotter. Sam began sliding across the bench seat and Dean had to suppress a moan and the thought of Sam demanding his kisses. “Don’t move, Dean.”

Dean was mesmerized. “Wha..?”

Sam was right next to him. He laid his hand on Dean’s cheek, his thumb swiping across Dean’s cheekbone softly. “I said don’t move.”

Sam brought his face closes to Dean’s, resting their foreheads together. “I’m going to kiss you.” Sam whispered.

Irrationally, Dean considered the possibility that Sam was possessed. But when he looked into Sam’s eyes, all he saw was the goodness that was his brother and he knew that couldn’t possibly be true. Dean let his eyes drift shut as he felt Sam’s soft lips press up against his own.

Dean made a little noise of surprise as Sam slid his tongue across his bottom lip. Dean clutched Sam’s shoulders helplessly as his little brother pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Dean gave in to Sam’s kiss and began kissing him back, passionately. Sam moaned and grabbed Dean’s head, sealing their lips together. 

When Dean slid his hand up under Sam’s shirt and then ran his hand up his back, Sam moaned deep in his throat. They kept kissing one another, touching beneath layers of clothes for several minutes before Sam gently pulled away.

He took Dean’s hand in his, using his finger to draw shapes in Dean’s palm. “I told you I wouldn’t say no to making out with you.”

Dean couldn’t even speak. His hand was tingling and Sam’s light touch in his palm was turning him on so much, he couldn’t see straight. Dean looked at Sam helplessly, and Sam just smiled at him. With a chuckle, Sam leaned in and kissed Dean softly one last time. “I guess I know what to do now if I want to shut you up.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as Sam retreated to his usual seat. “Let’s go.”

Dean shook his head, turned up the music and put the car in Drive. Absently, he traced his lip with his finger, remembering the heat of Sam’s kisses. He flushed bright red when he realized Sam was watching him. Sam smirked at Dean and winked. “I have undiscovered talents, Dean.” Sam’s voice was tinged with heat. “And I wanna discover them with you.”

Dean nearly moaned just thinking about what other talents Sam might have. “Fuck.” Dean swore under his breath, making Sam laugh, as he pressed the accelerator, eyes on the road ahead.


	12. Nightshifter

Dean threw his duffel on the motel bed and then fell face first onto the bed next to it. They were so fucked. SWAT teams, bank robbery… that FBI guy, Henriksen… they were more on the radar than ever. And that wasn’t good. Not when one was a hunter.

Sam walked by him and set his duffel on the floor, taking a seat on the bed. He couldn’t believe how wrong everything had gone on that hunt. Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about being pursued relentlessly by the FBI. No good could come of this.

“We’re screwed, Sammy…” Dean mumbled from his side of the room. “Totally screwed.”

Sam swung his legs up onto his bed and laid back. “Yeah.” What more was there to say? He couldn’t disagree with Dean’s assessment and had nothing salient to add.

Dean buried his face in his pillow. “I feel bad about Ron, man.”

Ron may have been a pain in the ass, but he’d tried his best to understand what was happening, coming up with his crazy mandroid theory. He hadn’t been far off and he’d wanted to stop it, which Dean respected, but now he was dead. Dean felt responsible for that. He should have been watching him more closely.

Sam thought about the man and his mandroid theory. “Yeah, me too.”

Dean turned his head to face Sam. “That FBI guy… Henriksen. He’s not gonna let us go, Sammy.”

Sam grunted in response. More complications to work through. Nothing could ever go their way. There always had to be some kind of glitch or mistake or… who knew what… but it was getting old.

“He called you Bonnie to my Clyde.” Dean added with a chuckle.

Sam snorted but said nothing.

Dean kept looking at Sam. “Guess he thinks you’re the girl in this relationship, huh?”

Ignoring Dean’s attempt at placing Sam in a specific role in their relationship. Sam looked evenly at Dean. “You don’t honestly think he thinks we have some kind of… relationship, do you?”

Dean rolled on his side, still facing Sam as he considered his question. “Don’t know. Maybe. Thought it was a weird analogy… and I even confirmed it before I could think better of it.”

Sam sat up. “What?” 

Sam had no feelings of shame for how he felt about Dean, but others wouldn’t understand. Especially not some FBI guy who thought they were murderers and robbers and grave desecrators and god knows what else.

Dean smiled. “Just the Bonnie to my Clyde part, Sammy. Don’t worry…”

Sam sighed and looked out the front window of their room. 

“What’s the matter, Sammy?” Dean asked softly.

Sam shrugged but said nothing. He wanted to go to Dean, but so far he’d done all of the initiating with him, save for their very first kiss. Sam didn’t really know how Dean felt about their changed relationship and he couldn’t see how to bring it up. Some of his doubts must have showed on his face because after a few seconds, Dean patted the bed next to him.

“C’mere.” Dean held Sam’s gaze as he slowly rose and went to Dean’s bed. He stood there, looking down at his brother. Dean reached over and took his hand, gently tugging him down beside him.

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and used a finger to tilt his face toward him. “You think you’re the only one who wants this?” Dean asked Sam softly. Dean laid his hand on Sam’s cheek pulling him forward to give him a lingering kiss. “It’s not just you, little brother.” Dean whispered. “Not at all.”

Sam moved slightly and pulled Dean to him, kissing him deeply, unconsciously making little needy noises deep in his throat. Dean moaned and pushed Sam back onto the bed, sliding his hand up and under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles covered with warm skin that was softer than Dean could have ever imagined.

“Sammy…” Dean gasped as his brother’s hand grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. He wanted so much to do the same… but this was getting so intense so quickly, he was having a hard time holding himself back. He was ready to take the physical part of their relationship to new levels. He was a man of action; however, they hadn’t talked yet and Dean knew they had to before they went any further.

Sam pushed himself against Dean, seeking more contact. Dean tried to keep his hips away from Sam, not quite willing to let Sam see how much he affected him.

“What’re you doing, Dean?” Sam asked as he kissed his brother with abandon, pushing down his doubts in favor of this closeness – this feeling of completeness he had whenever he and Dean were together like this.

Dean broke their kiss. “Nothing, Sammy… I just…” Dean looked a lot turned on and a lot confused. Sam could relate. “Maybe we should slow down a little.” 

Sam laid his head back on the pillow and let out a long breath. “Yeah… maybe.” 

Dean was right… they hadn’t really talked about what was happening between them. And they had to because it wasn’t like they were just two dudes hooking up. They were brothers and no matter what, they’d always be related and they’d always be a team, so they had to be careful to not fuck things up.

Dean fit himself along Sam’s body and reached for his hand. As he nestled his head in Sam’s neck, Dean whispered, “I don’t want to screw this up, Sammy.”

Sam kissed Dean’s forehead before agreeing. “Me either, Dean.” 

Dean squeezed Sam’s hand. “I… um… well, for right now, just being with you like this is enough. We have time for the rest, right?”

Sam nodded. “Sure, Dean. Plenty of time.” Dean kissed Sam softly.

They didn’t talk that night, but they both knew they’d have to talk soon.


	13. Houses of the Holy

“Dean, what did you see?” Sam looked up at Dean as he leaned against the kitchenette table.

Dean paused and shook his head. “Maybe… God’s will…” Dean looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam could see his brother was confused by what he saw, so Sam laid his hand on Dean’s knee.

“You ok?” Sam asked. Dean looked down at him, giving him a wry smile.

“I don’t know, Sammy. Every time I think I know something, I see something I’ve never seen before and it makes me question everything I believe.” At times like these, Dean worried about all the stuff he and Sam knew nothing about. They’d figure it out, like they always had, but Dean wished that they had a playbook with the rules sometimes. And an appendix with lots and lots of information about things they hadn’t yet encountered.

Sam stood and moved between Dean’s legs, placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Everything?”

Dean put his hands at Sam’s waist and looked up at him. “Nah, Sammy… not everything.” Dean leaned forward and rested his head on Sam’s chest. “I never question how I feel about you or that I believe in you.”

Sam wound his arms around his brother and rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s back. “I never question those things about you either, Dean.”

Dean leaned back and looked up at Sam, his eyes begging Sam to comfort him. Sam took Dean’s face in his hands and leaned in slowly, his eyes locked with Dean’s. Sam stopped right before their lips met. “You know I’m going to kiss you, right?”

Dean held Sam’s gaze. “Yeah, Sammy…” he whispered. Sam smiled and Dean closed his eyes as Sam’s lips met his. Sam took his time, gently kissing and nipping at Dean’s lips. Dean returned the kisses; his pillowy lips meeting Sam’s with increasing passion. Sam stepped closer until his hips were pressed against Dean’s. 

Dean moaned when he felt Sam’s cock growing hard underneath all of their denim. Sam broke the kiss, panting into Dean’s mouth. “You feel what you do to me?”

“Yeah…” Dean gasped. “You do the same to me, Sammy.” Sam pressed his hips more firmly against Dean’s. He was able to feel Dean’s response now as well. Dean grew harder by the second, causing Sam to gasp.

“God… Dean…” Sam breathed out. Dean moved his hands from Sam’s waist to grab his ass, rubbing Sam’s hip against his own. The friction was intense.

Dean moaned, thrusting against his brother. “Sammy… I want… I want…you. I want you.”

Sam kissed Dean deeply and then reduced the intensity, finally slowing to a stop. “Want you, too, Dean.” he whispered. Dean was panting as Sam pulled away. A look of confusion crossed Dean’s face.

“Why…” Dean asked. Sam leaned back in a kissed Dean firmly and then pulled back.

“It’s not that I don’t want you, Dean.” Sam said softly, taking Dean’s hand in his. “I just think before… before we take things further we should probably have an actual conversation about this. Don’t you think? One without jokes and innuendos…” 

They’d tried talking twice after the time Dean had slowed them down several nights before, but Dean clearly hadn’t been ready to actually discuss it like adults.

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. “Probably.” 

Dean had zero desire to actually talk about things but he knew that Sam was right. Hell, even he’d said they should talk before taking things to more serious levels. If Dean wanted to go any further, and he most certainly did, talking would be involved.

Dean sighed, opened his eyes and smiled at Sam. He stood to his full height, grabbed Sam’s hand and led him to a chair. “Sit.”

Sam sat while Dean went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of beers, popping the tops off with his ring. He placed one in front of Sam and then took a seat next to him, moving the chair until their knees touched under the table.

Sam looked at Dean questioningly. Dean leaned over a kissed Sam softly. “So… talk, Sammy.”

Sam took a swig of his beer, exhaled and began. “I don’t know where to start… but some questions I’ve had in my mind are… how far are we gonna take this? What does this mean? Do we still… um… have sex with women? Are we actually gonna… consummate this with… uh… sex?” Sam looked over at Dean, his face pink with either desire or embarrassment; Dean wasn’t sure. “You have any answers?”

Dean regarded Sam thoughtfully. He took Sam’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Sam’s knuckles. “I don’t know if I have answers, Sammy. Maybe just more questions… like… how far do you want to take this? What do you want it to mean?”

Sam snorted. “Dude… you can’t answer my questions with the same questions!” 

Dean smiled ruefully. “I’m sorry… I just don’t know that I have the answers, Sammy.” Dean took a sip of his beer. “Maybe we just need to lay our cards on the table.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah… ok.” Taking another swig of beer, Sam paused briefly before starting. “So… I want this to mean something. I want to be able to count on this.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Sammy. I want that, too.”

“I want to take it slowly. Obviously we can’t… date or whatever.” Sam turned crimson and looked away. “You know what I mean…” Dean squeezed Sam’s hand. Sam really was adorable and Dean actually loved the thought of taking him out and courting him, even if it would just add another layer of weirdness to the whole thing.

“It’s ok, Sammy. Keep going.”

Sam looked back. “Uh… ok. I don’t know if it should be… exclusive. Meaning that we’d never be with someone else. And that’s more because I know how much you like women… and I don’t want to keep you from that.”

Dean looked at the table, feeling a little sad that Sam knew him that well. “Sammy…”

Sam smiled at Dean. “It’s ok, Dean. I know you. I accept you just as you are. If you could ever find someone and have a normal life, I would never begrudge you that. I don’t want to stand in your way.”

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes. He was fairly certain he was never going to find someone to have a normal life with, not as long as Sam was still alive. Dean didn’t want to think of Sam not being alive, so he focused on a message he needed Sam to hear. “Sammy… no matter what, you’re always going to be by my side… no matter what else is happening, no matter who else comes in or out of our lives. You don’t stand in my way – I need you.”

Sam nodded. “Ok, Dean.”

“Sex.” Dean said.

“Oh god…” Sam gulped and looked down at the table. He’d been thinking a lot about sex. About being inside of Dean… feeling Dean inside him. He wanted it all so much… he didn’t know what he’d do if Dean said it wasn’t something they could do.

“I don’t want any… limits on what we do.” Dean said firmly. Sam turned him on. He had incredibly deep feelings for Sam. Dean didn’t know how far this would all go, but he knew enough right now to say that if Sam wanted to be inside of him, he wouldn’t hesitate. And if Sam wanted Dean inside of him, Dean wanted to be there, too.

Sam looked at him in surprise. “What?”

Dean quirked a smile at Sam. “What can I say, Sam? If we’re going to do this thing, I want us to do what we feel when we feel it. If we’re in the moment and it feels – or seems – right to us, then I say we follow what we feel.”

Sam swallowed convulsively. Just the thought that they would eventually be together like Sam had wanted was enough to make Sam shaky with desire. “Uh… ok.” Sam drank the rest of his beer in one gulp. “I want that, too, Dean. No limits.”

Dean smiled. “Good talk, Sammy.”

Sam barked out a laugh in surprise. Dean made him laugh. It was one of his favorite things about his brother. 

Dean stood up and smiled at Sam. Since they’d agreed to take things slowly, Dean asked, “Whaddya say we go do a little making out, see what happens?” Dean pulled Sam to his feet, kissing him soundly before leading him to his bed.

“Make out session?” Sam asked with a smile.

Dean’s eyes darkened as he guided Sam back onto the bed. “Make out session, Sammy.”

Sam and Dean made out for over an hour. It had been sweet and sensual and passionate and made them both feel closer to one another than they ever had before. Dean had never felt so content and happy. 

And Sam… with each kiss, with each touch, he could feel his love growing and growing for Dean. Every time he thought he couldn’t feel any more than he already did for Dean, there would be a touch or a look or the sweetest kiss that would overwhelm Sam with love.

As exhaustion overtook them, their kisses became slower, less heated and more about what they felt for one another than how much they wanted each other. Eventually, they were content to just hold each other and enjoy the feeling of oneness. Minutes later, they fell asleep in one another’s arms. 

They hadn’t talked about everything, but they’d talked about enough for now.


	14. Born Under a Bad Sign

Ever since they’d left Bobby’s, Sam had been quiet and clearly troubled. Dean’s heart broke for Sam and what he’d had to endure when Meg had possessed him. Dean couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Sam to know that Meg had used his body to kill other hunters. Bobby had given them some charms to protect them against future demon possessions, but those could be lost or ripped off. 

After this event, they were going to make sure that neither of them were ever possessed again. They’d already discussed getting tattoos. 

Dean looked over at Sam. He still looked down and Dean really wanted to lift his spirits a bit… maybe get a smile out of him. 

“You full on had a girl inside you for like a week,” Dean chuckled. “That’s pretty naughty.”

Sam smiled and looked away, thankful for Dean lightening the mood a bit, if only for a moment. Sam looked out the window, replaying the times he was awake when Meg had possessed him. Remembering how it felt to slash someone’s throat… watching the light go out in another person’s eyes… Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against the car window.

Dean looked over at Sam, noting his demeanor. It was going to take Sam some time to get past this.  
Dean made a decision about where they’d go next. He thought Minneapolis would be a good place to land for a couple of days. They were on I90, heading east. When Dean saw US 169, it took it north.

Sam noticed the unexpected change in direction. “Where are we going, Dean?”

“Minneapolis.” Dean smiled at Sam. “We’re taking a little break.” Dean needed some alone time with Sam. Just the two of them – no hunting, no responsibilities… just a couple of days to be together.

Sam sat up straight and looked at Dean. He didn’t need to be coddled. He could get past this. They had work to do. “Why?”

Dean looked over at Sam. “Because we need it.” Dean said softly. “I need it.”

Sam bowed his head. He really hated feeling like he was weak. And it bothered him that Dean had to pick up the slack. “I’m sorry, Dean…”

“C’mere Sammy.” Dean patted the bench seat next to him. Many times over the last year, Dean had thought about cruising down the road with Sam right next him, being able to touch him as he drove. He’d always loved the thought. And right now, he needed to touch Sam.

Sam looked at his brother. Was he trying to placate him? “I’m not your girl, Dean… I don’t need to sit next to you and be comforted.”

Dean looked at Sam sharply. “Yeah? Well, maybe I need you to sit next to me. Maybe I need a little comfort.”

It just now occurred to Sam that seeing him possessed by Meg probably hadn’t been a picnic for Dean, especially when Dean couldn’t find him and didn’t know what had happened to him. 

Sam whispered. “Sorry…” and slid over the seat next to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him close. He turned his head and quickly kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Just be here with me for a while.” Dean said softly.

Sam scrunched down a bit, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder and sliding a hand onto his leg, squeezing his thigh. “I need this, too.” Sam said in a low voice.

“I know.” Dean smiled as they drove north.

A couple of hours later, Dean pulled into the Aqua City Motel off Lyndale. Minneapolis had lots of really nice places to stay. This wasn’t one of them, but it fit their budget and kept them close to the city. Sam waited in the car while Dean secured a room. 

They unloaded their stuff in the room in silence. Sam was digging through his duffel when he felt Dean move in behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Sam straightened up and put his hands on Dean’s.  
“Hi.” Dean said into Sam’s shoulder.

Sam smiled. “Hi back.”

“Turn around.” Dean waited until Sam had done so. He then leaned up and kissed Sam softly. “Hungry?”

Sam kissed him back, still amazed that he could just kiss Dean now if he wanted to. It was still new and exciting and he loved how Dean always had a little satisfied smile on his face after Sam had kissed him. “I could eat.”

Dean kissed Sam again. He, too, loved that he was now free to show his love for Sam whenever he wanted. Dean smiled at Sam, putting a little heat behind it. Sam was about to be courted. “Put on some decent clothes, Sammy. I’m taking you somewhere nice.”

Sam looked down at Dean. He looked happy, satisfied and maybe a little… naughty. Sam realized that Dean was taking him on a date. “You’re taking me out?”

Dean brought Sam’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss in his palm of his hand. “Yeah. I’m taking you out.”

Sam blushed a little and smiled. “Ok.” Sam loved when Dean kissed his hand like that. It was so sweet and gentle… and unexpected given the way Dean presented himself to the world as a hard ass who’d seen enough shit to last a lifetime. That he could be romantic and sweet was a revelation to Sam, which he cherished.

Both Sam and Dean put on one of their nicer FBI suits. Dean helped Sam with his tie and then looked at him, smiling. “All grown up, Sammy. You look… very handsome.”

Sam blushed and Dean pulled him into a hug, because he looked adorable when he was embarrassed. “You look great, too, Dean.” Sam said softly as Dean released him. 

Dean leaned up and kissed Sam softly. “Let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes later, Dean pulled the Impala into the Marriott parking garage in downtown Minneapolis. Sam looked around, trying to guess at where Dean might be taking him. There were so many restaurants, he couldn’t even begin to speculate.

Dean parked the car and led Sam into the elevator lobby. They stepped into the elevator and Dean hit “1” for street level access. “Don’t even ask, Sammy.” 

Dean reached over and took Sam’s hand in his. Dean led Sam out of the elevator and went left. Just before they reached the door to the street, Dean took another left and using his unoccupied hand, whipped open the door to Fogo de Chão, a Brazilian churrasqueria.

Sam smiled. Unlimited meat on skewers was right up Dean’s alley. Dean, as if reading Sam’s thoughts, said, “Best salad bar in the city, Sammy.” Sam smiled at Dean and squeezed his hand. He was being very sweet, Sam thought.

Dean stepped up to the hostess station. The hostess was young, blonde and incredibly pretty. She immediately smiled at Dean. “Hello! Welcome to Fogo.”

Dean smiled at her. “Reservation for 2. Winchester.” The hostess got ready to flirt with Dean. She opened her mouth to start, but noticed he was holding Sam’s hand, and said instead, “Enjoy your dinner.” 

As one of the servers led the men to their table, the hostess thought to herself: all the hot ones were always gay. Or married. Or gay AND married, whether it was legal or not. She sighed and returned to her duties.

Sam and Dean shared an amazing meal. Dean hadn’t lied about the salad bar: it was extensive and full of fresh vegetables and there was even smoked salmon and assorted cheese. Dean ate more meat than Sam could even fathom. As the servers came by with skewers, Dean tried everything: from the picanha house special to the lamb chops. He even tried the sausages. Dean raved about each cut, occasionally sharing a bite with Sam, insisting that he couldn’t miss out on this particular piece or that one.

The conversation was smooth, focusing on things that had nothing to do with their work or Sam’s recent demonic possession. Dean was attentive, making sure Sam always had enough water or anything else he needed. 

Sam’s leg was tingling like crazy because Dean had sat close enough to him so he could slide his leg around Sam’s underneath the table. Very distracting but pretty hot, Sam thought.

One of the servers brought their check. Dean paid and then took Sam’s hand and led him out into the night, away from the restaurant and the hotel’s parking garage. Clearly Dean had something else planned. 

“Where are we going, Dean?” Sam asked as Dean took a right out of the front door along Hennepin Avenue.

Dean smiled as he pulled Sam across Hennepin, jaywalking without a care. “Night club, Sammy.”

When Dean got out his wallet to pay the cover charge, Sam started laughing. Dean looked over his shoulder and winked at Sam. Dean held the door open and then grabbed Sam’s hand, leading the way into the Gay 90’s, a long-standing GLBT night club in Minneapolis.

Sam leaned down and said into Dean’s ear. “You’re crazy.”

Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes. “Maybe a little. About you.”

Sam stopped and looked at Dean. Dean pulled his hand to get him walking again. He led Sam to the bar and ordered them drinks. Dean perched on a stool, pulling Sam up against him. Dean leaned in so Sam could hear him over the pounding dance music. “We can be together here, Sammy. No one knows, no one cares.” 

Dean turned a bit and pulled Sam between his legs. “Kiss me.”

Sam looked around, saw no one was looking at them at all, so he leaned in and kissed Dean softly.

Dean smiled. “I said kiss me, Sammy.” 

Dean cupped the back of Sam’s head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sam felt himself getting hard as Dean used his other hand to pull his hips forward and into contact with his own. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and returned his passion, wanting more. 

Finally they broke apart, Sam struggling to find his breath and Dean panting softly. “Hot, Sammy… so hot.” Dean said into his ear.

Sam tried to be discreet when he adjusted himself so his pants weren’t strangling his hard on. His face was flushed and he was full of want.

Dean leaned close. “I want to take you right here, Sammy. Find some dark corner and make you come…” Sam groaned.

“God… Dean…” Sam bit his lip. “Maybe we should get out of here.”

Dean smiled, “We could…” He kissed Sam slowly and sweetly. “Or, we could stay… maybe dance…”

“Dance!” Sam laughed. “Dean, you don’t dance.”

Dean smirked. “I could dance with you, bro.”

Sam pulled Dean into a hug. “You’re crazy, man.” Dean held Sam close, breathing in his scent. He felt so good. He didn’t want it to end, but he knew they’d have to go back to reality soon. For tonight, though… they could have this.

They got back to the Aqua City Motel around 1:00 AM, a little drunk and lot handsy. They’d been driving each other nuts all night, flirting, touching, kissing… it had been several carefree hours of just being together with people who didn’t give a shit that they were two guys who could be throwing darts one moment and then passionately making out the next.

Dean opened the door and Sam followed him into the room, locking the door behind him. When he turned, Dean was there. His eyes were full of want and need. Sam grabbed him and pulled him roughly to him, capturing his lips and kissing Dean deeply.

Dean threw his arms around Sam and groaned as Sam’s tongue slid over his, stroking, probing… making Dean hot… so fucking hot. Sam didn’t break their kiss as he slowly walked Dean backwards toward the bed. Dean felt the back of his knees hit the mattress and grunted softly.

Sam opened his eyes, surveyed the lay of the land. He stripped off Dean’s suit jacket and then his own before he picked Dean up in one quick move and then just as quickly put him down on the bed. Sam stretched out next to him, sliding his hand up under Dean’s shirt. He looked into Dean’s eyes. No words were needed as he began kissing him with intent. Sam rolled up and over Dean, slotting his hips between Dean’s legs.

Sam kissed Dean as he began thrusting his hips into Dean’s, their erections rubbing together through their suit pants. Dean threw his head back with a gasp. “Sammy!”

Sam pressed himself closer and thrust a little harder as he bit and licked Dean’s neck. Dean was grabbing Sam’s ass, helping him set a pace and he was moaning – so loudly – Sam was even more turned on by his need. The pace quickened and Sam caught Dean’s mouth again, matching the pace with his tongue. Their groans and grunts were animalistic and frenzied as they got closer to coming.

Suddenly Dean arched his back with a long moan. Sam watched his face as his brother came. He could feel Dean’s cock pulsing through his pants and it was enough to make Sam come with a shout.

Sam collapsed on Dean. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. Sam recovered first, leaning up on his arms so he could look at Dean. Dean met his gaze with a small smile on his face. “Came in our pants like a couple of teenagers, Sammy.”

Sam kissed him softly, sweetly, slowly… putting what he was feeling into his kiss. Dean framed Sam’s face with his hands, kissing him back the same way. When Sam broke the kiss, he looked into Dean’s eyes. “Thanks, Dean… tonight was perfect.”

Dean reached up to brush some of Sam’s unruly hair out of his eyes. “You’re welcome, little brother.”

Sam kissed Dean again. “We should get cleaned up.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, we probably should.”

Sam and Dean slept like babies, wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	15. Tall Tales

Bobby sat in the back seat of the Impala as they pulled away from campus. There was something odd going on with the Winchester boys, but Bobby couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Or maybe he didn’t want to put his finger on it, as he thought about the morning he found the boys in bed together. Granted, it seemed innocent enough – they’d just lost their father – but Bobby couldn’t forget Sam pulling Dean closer when he was restless as they both slept. That spoke of familiarity… like it wasn’t the second or even the third time they’d slept that way.

It wasn’t normal, Bobby thought. And now the scene in front of the hall on campus… Sam trying to apologize to Dean and Dean understanding what he was saying and stepping in so Sam didn’t have to continue to struggle to find his words. Their relationship clearly went beyond the normal sibling bond. How much more, Bobby didn’t know. But there were things… intense things… between them.

Not to mention the fact they’d been fighting like an old married couple when the Trixter had them all riled up. So much so, they couldn’t even work together.

Sam and Dean hadn’t said much during the drive but Bobby saw some looks they’d shared. Maybe a song came on the radio… they’d share a look… Dean’s eyes soft, Sam’s smile genuine and only for Dean.  
Bobby didn’t like where his mind was taking him. He had to admit, though, that if these two guys were unrelated, he’d be certain that there was plenty of hanky panky happening between them in the motel rooms across the US. But these were the Winchester brothers… surely their closeness could be explained by how John brought them up. And then the loss of their father…

Bobby looked out the window and tried to turn his thoughts to other things.

In the front seat, Sam slowly moved his hand across the bench seat until it was close to Dean. Dean noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye. He reached forward to adjust the volume of the radio and then instead of putting his hand back on the wheel, he threaded his fingers through Sam’s, squeezing his hand softly.

The boys looked at each other quickly, sharing a small smile. Bobby happened to catch the tail end of it and wished he hadn’t. There was definitely… something… going on.

Bobby pulled the brim of his hat down, covering his eyes. Better not to see anything else tonight. His brain already had enough to handle.


	16. Roadkill

Sam tossed and turned in his bed, trying in vain to find a comfortable position. Molly, forever lost in a unending cycle of horror on a desolate highway. Jonah, inadvertently killed due to a moment of inattention. Jonah’s wife – unable to go on after his death. Loops of tragedy played through Sam’s head, over and over. Sam couldn’t turn off his thoughts.

Dean listened to his brother’s restless movements from across the room, wondering what was bothering him so much that he couldn’t sleep. He also wondered why Sam had chosen to sleep in his own bed. With everything that had happened between them recently, Dean thought they’d at least sleep together every night. But ever since their experience with the Trickster, Sam had been a little distant at times.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered in the quiet darkness of the room. 

Sam flipped over and looked at Dean. “Yeah?”

Dean turned on his side and looked at his brother. “You ok? You need to… talk… or something?”

Sam sighed. “I don’t know… I just keep thinking about Molly… unable to let go… stuck in a perpetual loop… it’s sad.” 

Sam was also thinking about how easily the Trickster had had him and Dean at each other’s throats. It didn’t take much to cause mistrust and anger between them. And that bothered Sam. A lot.

He’d been brooding about that for days now, wondering if this new element to his relationship with Dean was going to make things too complicated… too hard. What really scared him though, as he thought about Jonah and his wife… was what if something happened to Dean? Or him? Then what?

Sam bit his lip. “Promise me that if something.. . or when… something happens to me, you’ll make sure my spirit doesn’t… linger.” Sam rolled onto his back. “Promise me you’ll give me a hunter’s burial.”

“Sammy.” Dean breathed out. “I have no intention of letting anything happen to you.” Dean rubbed his hand over his face. “I would die protecting you, Sammy. If anything, I’m going first.”

Dean couldn’t even contemplate losing Sam. He knew if something happened – he would do anything – literally anything – to get Sam back. And sometimes that scared him. That fear wouldn’t stop him though.

Sam looked at his brother with a smile. “Maybe we’ll go together. Hopefully Bobby will take care of our burials.”

Dean scooted over in his bed and patted the mattress next to him. Sam slid out of his bed and into Dean’s. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed him softly. “How ‘bout nothing happens to either of us until we’re really old and then we just slip away together like this?”

Sam tucked his head under Dean’s chin. “That’d be nice… it’s unlikely… but a nice thought.”

And it was a nice thought. But it wasn’t going to happen that way and they both knew it. Sam wondered if maybe they’d made a mistake by crossing the line. Maybe this level of intensity between them wasn’t a good thing, no matter how good and even right it felt.

Sam thought about bringing up his doubts to Dean… maybe they could talk it through. But when Sam lifted his head and looked at Dean, he looked so content and happy to have Sam in his arms, Sam couldn’t do it.

Instead, he kissed Dean’s cheek and settled back in to go to sleep.

Dean kissed Sam’s forehead. “Night, Sammy.”

“Night, Dean.”


	17. Heart

Sam pulled the trigger and watched the light go out of Madison’s eyes. He lowered her body to the floor. Kneeling next to her body, he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. And he was – he was sorry he had to do it. He was sorry it had happened to her. He was sorry that monsters existed. He was sorry for so much.

Sam bent his head and sobbed. His tears fell, soaking into Madison’s shirt. He didn’t notice Dean move into the room until he felt his brother’s hand on the back of his neck.

“Sammy.” Dean said softly. Dean put away his feelings of jealousy and hurt from Sam’s dalliance with Madison. Sam needed him and he was going to be there for him, even though it was tough right now.

Sam struggled to catch his breath. “I’m ok, Dean.” 

Sam wasn’t ok. He hadn’t talked to Dean about his fears and then he’d gone and slept with Madison, who now lay dead at his feet by his hand. He was miles away from ok. He should have just talked to Dean and then maybe he wouldn’t have allowed anything to happen between him and Madison… and just maybe killing her might have been easier.

Dean knelt down next to Sam. He gently wiped Sam’s tears from his cheeks. “No, you’re not.”

Sam looked over at him, his face full of grief. “You’re right. I’m not ok, Dean.” 

Dean pulled Sam into his arms. “I’ve got ya, little brother. I’m here.” Dean held Sam as he cried. He felt guilty about being jealous of Madison. Sam gave her a last little bit of happiness and now she was dead. By Sam’s hand at her request. And his brother was wrecked. 

This thing between him and his brother… sometimes it fucked him up; and other times it brought him the biggest comfort. Dean sighed and held Sam more tightly. He wanted to kiss him, but now wasn’t the time. Sam would need time after this and Dean would just have to deal with that, giving him some space and showing some patience. Not that patience was a strong point of his. Dean knew he’d have to let go of the hurt he felt when he thought about Sam sleeping with Madison, too. They’d agreed that women were still in play, so he couldn’t be mad about it. That didn’t stop him from hurting though.

After several minutes, Dean pulled Sam to his feet. “Hey, we need to go. If someone heard that gun shot, the police could be on their way.” Sam nodded his assent. With one last look at Madison, Sam turned and walked through the apartment. Dean picked up the bullet casing from his brother’s gun and then followed Sam, his heart heavy for his little brother.

Sam stopped at the front door, leaning his head against it. Dean put his hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, Sammy. We need to go.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam looked into Dean’s eyes and Dean could see that Sam was sorry for straying, for lack of a better word.

Sam’s actions were within their agreement and therefore didn’t require an apology, intellectually speaking. Sam’s apology, however, did make Dean feel slightly better. Dean knew he had to take how he felt out of the equation though. This might happen again. Hell, he might be the one to do it. So he had to treat Sam the way he’d want Sam to treat him in the same circumstances.

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Dean asked.

“Because I slept with Madison.” Sam sighed, looking devastated. “I…”

Dean turned Sam around. “Listen to me, Sammy. We never said this thing was… exclusive. And frankly, I don’t think you sleeping with Madison – or any woman – has anything to do with us. Same for me – if I slept with a woman, it would have nothing to do with how I feel about you. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Sam nodded and looked at the floor. Dean continued, “I admit I was… jealous… but I got over it, and if the tables were turned, I would hope you would, too.”

“Yeah…” Sam said, feeling a bit doubtful that he could just… deal… but maybe Dean was right. His emotions were roiling through him. Images of Madison – alive and smiling, dead and cooling in his arms; Dean holding him, Dean kissing him. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Seeing Sam in turmoil, Dean reached up and ran his thumb over Sam’s uninjured cheek. “I’ll leave you with this, Sammy… I can handle you sleeping with women… but I don’t think I could handle it if you went off with a guy.”

Sam looked at his brother in surprise. “I’m not gay, Dean…”

Dean snorted. “We’re a little bit gay, dude.”

Sam smiled softly through his tears. “Yeah, I suppose we are.”

Dean took Sam’s hand in his and led him away from Madison’s apartment. He could hear sirens in the distance so they needed to get a move on. Luckily, Dean had parked just a block away so in no time they were in the car and driving away, leaving the police to wonder what had gone so wrong.


	18. Hollywood Babylon

Sam lay in bed, thinking about Dean coming out of the trailer of that actress. He’d felt irrational jealousy – just a flash – but it was enough to tell him that he and Dean were quickly reaching a point where this new element to their relationship could have long-lasting implications.

Dean was sprawled across his bed, snoring away. He hadn’t even apologized to Sam for having sex with that woman. Sam sighed and rolled to face the wall. They hadn’t even talked about it… and when they got back to the room, Dean ate, patted Sam on the shoulder and went to bed.

Sam had thought that after their time in Minneapolis, he and Dean would have been in a different spot. But then he’d slept with Madison and Dean had slept with whats-her-name… and now they were sleeping in separate beds.

Sam felt tears gather behind his eyes. He wanted so much to just get up and go over to Dean’s bed, sliding in next to him… feeling him close… but he couldn’t make himself do it. It was killing him, this distance between them.

He should never have slept with Madison. That’s when a subtle thing changed between them… a little less kissing, a little less cuddling. It had been gradual and now Dean went off with a chick… and there was nothing tonight. Not a kiss, not a hug.

Sam sighed and let his tears fall. He sniffed a few times and wiped his eyes. His heart ached.

Suddenly, Sam felt a weight behind him on the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. “Sammy… I’m sorry.”

Sam sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “It’s ok.” 

“No… it’s not. I should have said it sooner… or maybe not have done it.” Dean whispered.

“I can’t ask that of you, Dean.” Sam sighed, turning over to wrap his arm around his brother. “This is fucked up.”

Dean kissed Sam. “No… what’s fucked up is that I didn’t treat you with the respect you deserved. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Sam snuggled closer. “I’ve missed this, Dean.” Sam kissed Dean’s chest through his t-shirt. “I’ve missed us…”

Dean pulled Sam closer. “God, Sammy… me, too. We have to make sure that we don’t let things come between us in the future, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah…”

Dean used his hand to tilt Sam’s face up. Sam’s eyes were a little puffy from crying and it made Dean feel both like a big shit and super protective of him, all at the same time. Sam was looking into Dean’s eyes, and Dean could see what he needed.

Dean brought his lips within millimeters of Sam’s. Sam shivered as he felt Dean’s breath ghost across his lips. “You know I’m gonna kiss you now, right?” Dean whispered.

“Yeah…” Sam’s voice was breathy and soft in the darkness of the room.

Sam made a little needy noise as Dean captured his lips in a heated kiss. This wasn’t a good night kiss. This was a make out session kiss and Sam wanted it more than anything. Dean rolled Sam onto his back without breaking their kiss. He licked his way into Sam’s mouth and growled when Sam’s tongue met his with firm strokes and sensuous swirls.

Dean slid his hand up under Sam’s shirt, sliding his hand up until he found Sam’s nipple. Dean used the tip of his fingers to tease and lightly pinch it until it was hard and Sam was arching against him. Dean ran his hand back down over Sam’s stomach and then around his waist and down into his boxers to grab the bare skin of Sam’s ass. 

Sam thrust his hips up, seeking friction as he grew harder and harder. Dean continued to kiss Sam relentlessly, taking his breath away as Dean kept his hand in Sam’s boxers as he slid it around to the front. When Dean’s wrist brushed against the head of Sam’s cock, Sam broke their kiss and moaned loudly. “God… Dean… fuck…”

“Not yet.” Dean murmured against Sam’s lips as he wrapped his hand around his brother’s cock. “Just my hand tonight.”

Sam shivered and bucked his hips as Dean reignited their kiss as he began stroking him. Dean used his thumb to gather the precome at the tip to give a little more slide to his strokes. Dean was so turned on by Sam’s response to his touch, he started thrusting against Sam’s hip. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Dean broke their kiss and listened to all of the delicious noises Sam was making as he continued to stroke him. Dean looked down at his hand. In fascination, he watched himself stroke Sam’s cock. He’d never thought about touching another dude’s cock before he started wanting Sam. Now, he was stroking one and each time more precome oozed at the tip, Dean groaned because it was such a turn on to know his touch was affecting Sam that way.

Suddenly Sam grabbed on to Dean. “Dean… gonna… gonna…”

Dean watched as Sam’s cock pulsed as he came. Dean stroked Sam through his orgasm, still watching in fascination as his hand was covered in his brother’s come. Dean could feel his orgasm build and he continued to thrust into Sam’s hip as he kissed Sam passionately.

Suddenly Sam flipped Dean onto his back and slid his hand down into his boxers. “I gotta feel what you felt, Dean…” Sam whispered furiously as he began stroking Dean. 

Dean threw his head back and moaned. “God… Sammy…”

Sam twisted and stroked. He could feel how close Dean was. Sam kissed Dean and then whispered, “Please… Dean… come for me. I need you to come for me.”

Dean shuddered and bucked his hips and then let his orgasm go, covering Sam’s hand and his own stomach with his come.

Sam slowed his strokes and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Oh god… Dean…” Sam whispered reverently. It was another line crossed, one that Sam had been thinking about every time they’d kissed or made out. _Finally,_ Sam thought to himself.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. Briefly he wondered if things would always be this intense between he and Sam. He hoped so.

Sam lift his head and kissed Dean softly. “We should clean up.”

Dean smiled at Sam. And then told him exactly what he was thinking, no filters applied. “I know we should, but I feel like we marked each other… and I kinda like that.” Dean looked a little worried after he spoke, thinking that Sam might think he was too kinky.

Sam kissed Dean again. “I know what you mean. Gonna be sticky… and then crusty though.” After another kiss, Sam whispered, “It’s not like you can’t mark me with your scent all over again, ya know.”

Dean smiled back at Sam. “True.”


	19. Folsom Prison Blues

The brothers pulled away from the cemetery, leaving Glockner, Deacon and hopefully Henriksen behind them. For a while there, it really looked like they were going to be stuck.

“Dean.” Sam started. “We’re in big trouble, man. That FBI guy…” Sam was really worried for them both, but especially for Dean because it was pretty clear that Henriksen thought Sam was just misguided while Dean was the dangerous one.

Dean looked over at Sam. “Yeah… that Henriksen… he is not going to leave us alone.” Dean didn’t know what to do about the situation so he concentrated on getting them as far away as possible as fast as he could, all while trying to not draw attention to them.

Sam snorted. “Guess we’re not doing much to disabuse him of the notion that we’re Bonnie and Clyde, huh?” Sam still found the comparison to be apt, as long as no one was trying to stuff them into some kind of specific role.

Dean barked out a laugh. “I suppose not.” He liked Sam being Bonnie to his Clyde. He liked that they were a team, had each other’s backs. And sometimes their fronts… Dean started thinking about their night together before helping Deacon. The way they’d touched each other. It had been amazing and even thinking about it made Dean want Sam close to him.

A few miles passed before Dean reached over and took Sam’s hand, tugging him across the bench seat. “C’mere.”

Sam slid across the seat to lean against Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam, giving him a quick kiss. “Missed you.”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s thigh, rubbing it lightly as he smiled at his brother. “Missed you, too.”

Dean kept his eyes on the road as he leaned over and kissed Sam’s neck. “My roommate in that jail wasn’t nearly as friendly as you.”

Sam squeezed Dean’s thigh. “Yeah? Well, he better not have been. We already agreed other men were off limits.” That hadn’t been hard to do since Sam had zero interest in other men. The truth was, Sam would even give up women; all he wanted was Dean.

Dean smiled as Sam laid his head on his shoulder. “Sammy, I can honestly say that as much as I like what you and I have together, men hold no attraction for me at all. Never have, never will.”

Sam wished that Dean would consider giving up women, too, but he knew he couldn’t ask that, so he’d take things as they were. “Same for me, Dean.”

Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head. “Good. Keep it that way.”

Sam turned his head and kissed Dean’s neck softly. “I will.” he whispered as he dragged his tongue over the sensitive skin just under Dean’s jaw. Sam could taste the salt on Dean’s skin and he thought back to the other night, when Dean’s come was all over his hand. He’d wanted to lick it up – to taste Dean.

Sam nipped the skin he’d just licked and moaned as he felt himself respond to the memory of Dean’s hand on him. Dean shivered as Sam turned slightly and ran his hand up the inside of his thigh, stopping just short of what Dean liked to think of as the “good stuff”.

“Sammy…” Dean whispered as he gasped. “I’m trying to drive… what’re ya doin’?

Sam moved his hand over Dean’s cock and began rubbing him through his jeans. “Thinking about when your hand was wrapped around me and I came all over you.” Sam whispered back as he continued to lick and suck at Dean’s neck.

“God… Sam…” Dean moaned. “We can’t… I gotta keep my eyes on the road… we don’t need to get into an accident.”

Sam unbuckled Dean’s belt with one hand as he continued to assault his neck with his tongue and lips and teeth. “Find a place to pull over.” Sam said between kisses and licks. Dean scanned ahead frantically as Sam popped the button on his jeans.

“Sammy…” Dean begged. “Please… just wait… there’s nowhere…”

“Need to feel you.” Sam moaned as he began unzipping Dean’s jeans. Sam was breathing heavily next to Dean’s ear as he worked his hand into Dean’s boxers. Dean cried out when Sam’s fingers wrapped around him.

“Fuck… Sammy… goddamn it!” Dean pulled off onto the shoulder and threw the car into park. He flipped on the hazard lights as he turned and grabbed Sam’s face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Sam moved forward and met Dean’s passion with his own as he got his hand fully wrapped around Dean’s cock.

As Sam stroked Dean with long, hard tugs, Dean worked to unbuckle Sam’s belt. He then roughly pushed Sam’s jeans down, grabbing his cock and moaning as he felt how hard Sam was. “Yeah…” Dean breathed out as Sam continued to stroke him even as he thrust up into Dean’s hands.

Even though Sam had started stroking Dean first, he was closer to coming. Dean could feel him losing control so he redoubled his efforts, driving Sam crazy. Sam was making all kinds of noises and panting, saying Dean’s name over and over. The wilder he became, the more turned on Dean got. Suddenly Sam went rigid as his cock pulsed in Dean’s hand, shooting his come everywhere. Dean could feel it on his hand and dripping over his fingers… and maybe a little on his chin. 

“Fuck… Sammy… so hot…” Dean moaned. Sam had faltered in his rhythm, but now he picked it up again and Dean took his hand and joined him, covering his own cock in Sam’s come. Sam moaned as his come let his hand slide better over Dean’s flesh. Dean grabbed Sam’s face with both hands, neither of them caring that one of them still had some of Sam’s come on it.

Dean kissed Sam with abandon as Sam tugged Dean closer and closer to his orgasm. Finally, Dean threw his head back, moaning Sam’s name as he came. Sam looked down and watched his brother’s cock… watching his come cover his hand. 

Dean was still breathing heavily when Sam spoke. “Dean…”

Dean lifted his head to look at Sam, who was sporting an incredibly hot and naughty look on his face. Dean’s eyes grew wide as Sam brought his hand up to his mouth and, while looking deep into Dean’s eyes, he dragged his tongue through the come gathered there.

Dean closed his eyes and moaned. Sammy was so fucking hot… he was going to be the death of him. When Dean opened his eyes, Sam was still slowly running his tongue over his hand, getting the last drops.

Sam smiled and winked at Dean. “Yummy.”

Dean chuckled and reached for Sam, hauling him in for a kiss. He could taste himself on Sam’s tongue and it made him shiver with emotion. He’d never had this with anyone before… the absolute trust and sharing and openness was new to him and he loved it.

_He loved Sam._

Sam pulled back before giving Dean another quick kiss. “Sorry… I couldn’t keep my hands off of you… and it’s been days… I just needed you.” Sam’s eyes were wide and open and honest, making Dean feel incredibly lucky to know what this kind of intimacy was like.

Dean cupped Sam’s face with his hand. “I just needed you, too.” 

The brothers put themselves back together and Dean turned off the hazards. They’d been lucky that no one had driven by while they were otherwise occupied. Or at least they hoped no one had driven by… neither of them were one hundred percent certain that no one had.

“First dibs on the shower!” Sam called out as Dean pulled back onto the road.

Dean reached for Sam’s hand. “I don’t see why we can’t both be first.”

Sam and Dean smiled at one another as they drove down the two-lane blacktop.


	20. What Is and What Never Should Be

Sam and Dean were in their motel room. The djinn and its poison were behind them, but Dean had to tell Sam about what he’d experienced, because it had been so hard for him to leave that alternate place where they’d grown up normal and Sam had a happy life… and their mother was alive. The only thing that had given Dean the strength to fight was that Sam was waiting for him.

“But I wanted to stay.” Dean looked at Sam. “I wanted to stay so bad. I mean ever since dad… all I could think about is how much this job’s cost us. We’ve lost so much. We… sacrifice so much.” And they had, especially their father. He’d given up his life for Dean’s. Dean still felt guilty about his father’s deal.

Looking up at his brother, Sam said: “People are alive because of you. It’s worth it, Dean. It is. It’s not fair and it hurts like hell, but it’s worth it.” 

Dean looked at the wall and thought about Sam’s words. “I guess, Sammy… but fuck… I would just like for us to be happy for once, you know? I want you to be happy for once.”

Sam stood and went to Dean, pulling him into his arms. “I’m happy when I’m with you, Dean.” Sam whispered.

“Me too, Sammy.” Dean said as they held each other tight. They weren’t happy all the time, but they were happy when they were together like this. Being able to count on this at the end of the day was often what got them through all the shitty stuff they had to deal with.

Gradually the hug changed from comforting to intense, as their hands wandered over each other’s backs and hips. Sam kissed Dean’s neck, lightly biting the skin and then licking it softly. Dean moaned and leaned his head back. “Yeah… Sammy…”

Dean loved when Sam got a little aggressive with him. It turned him on because Sam was so gentle with people in their day to day lives. But in private, when they were alone like this and Sam showed Dean, in no uncertain terms, just how much he wanted him… well, Dean thought nothing was hotter.

Sam bit a little harder on Dean’s neck, causing Dean to moan and grab Sam’s shoulders. Suddenly, Sam scooped Dean up in his arms and walked quickly to the bed, laying him down and then sliding in next to him. Without a word, he began kissing Dean deeply, using his tongue to set a rhythm that he emphasized with his hips, slowly thrusting himself into Dean’s thigh.

Dean groaned as he felt his brother’s cock grow hard against his leg. “Sam…” he moaned into his brother’s mouth. Sam panted and broke the kiss, looking down into his brother’s eyes. Holding his gaze, Sam reached down and adeptly unbuckled Dean’s belt. Dean’s eyelids fluttered with desire as he felt his brother’s fingers pop open the button on his pants. At the sound of the zipper being pulled down, Dean rolled his head to the side, “Oh, god… Sammy…”

“Look at me, Dean.” Sam said quietly. Dean did, his eyes large and green and filled with want.

Sam slid his hand inside his brother’s boxers, taking a firm hold of his cock. Dean gasped as Sam started to slowly stroke it, using his thumb to spread the precome over the tip. “Fuck, Sammy…”

Sam kissed Dean as he continued to stroke his cock slowly, rhythmically. Dean began thrusting in time with Sam’s rhythm as Sam pushed up his shirt and kissed his way down Dean’s stomach. Dean watched as Sam dragged his tongue to and fro on his skin, leaving a slick trail that cooled as soon as Sam moved on. 

Sam dipped his tongue into Dean’s belly button and looked up at his brother. Sam’s eyes were focused and knowing… a look he knew turned Dean on because it meant things were about to get real. Sam lifted his head a little and teased Dean’s skin with his tongue as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

Dean shivered and breathed out, “Sammy…”

Sam lifted his head and looked down at his hand, which was still wrapped around Dean’s cock, stroking slowly. Sam looked back up at Dean. “Do you know what I’m about to do to you?” Sam asked, his voice soft but intense.

Dean shuddered as he imagined Sam sucking him down. “Oh god… Sammy…”

Sam kissed Dean’s stomach and then began to lift himself up. “Do you want my tongue on you, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes were wide with need. “Yeah…” he gasped as Sam smiled naughtily.

Sam sat fully up and worked on pulling down Dean’s pants. Dean lifted his hips to help Sam.

Sam moved between Dean’s thighs, leaning down to kiss the soft skin where Dean’s leg met his hip. He took Dean’s cock back into his hand, stroking it again. Sam looked up into Dean’s eyes, desire on his face.

“Sam, you don’t have to… your hand is fine…” Dean gasped out. Sam had to. Oh yes he did. With that look of lust on his face… and what he’d done with his tongue, Dean needed him to continue.

Sam smiled softly. “You don’t mean that.” Sam whispered. “And I want to try, Dean.” 

With that, Sam wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and slowly took as much as he could into his mouth, getting used to the feel of it. Dean closed his eyes and moaned his brother’s name. He kept his eyes shut tight because he couldn’t watch or he’d come in 2 seconds or less. 

Dean felt Sam’s tongue swirling on his cock… the suction was… god, it was so good. He wanted to grab Sam’s head and thrust up into his mouth, but he didn’t want this to be bad for Sam, so he held himself back, letting Sam do as he wanted.

Sam kept licking and sucking and thinking that giving head wasn’t so bad. He might even be a little good at it. He added his hand to the mix and felt his brother’s leg muscles tense, indicating he was on the right path. 

Sam sucked and stroked, picking up the pace. Dean began thrusting a little, trying to be careful but unable to completely stop. Dean was panting and he could hear and feel how wet Sam’s mouth was as he continued to suck him off. Dean wanted to watch but he didn’t want it to be over so soon. He held off as long as he could and then opened his eyes and looked down.

The expression on Sam’s face was completely blissed out as he swallowed Dean’s cock down again and again. Sam’s eyes were open and now were focused on Dean’s as he continued to suck and lick and stroke. Dean could feel his orgasm rushing toward him. He was powerless against it… just seeing Sam’s lips wrapped around him was enough to bring him to the edge.

Dean felt his balls tighten. “Gonna come, Sammy… gonna… “ Dean warned him so his could pull off. 

Instead, Sam sucked Dean down even further and rubbed the hardness behind his balls, causing Dean to come with a shout. “Oh… god… Sammy…”

Dean threw his head back and moaned his way through one of the best orgasms of his life. He felt Sam’s tongue coaxing out the last of his seed and he’d never felt anything so glorious in all of his life. Sam swallowed his brother’s come and then planted a soft, lingering kiss on his quickly softening cock. 

Dean reached down, hauled Sam up, and then kissed him deeply, tasting himself on his brother’s tongue. “Sam… god… that was amazing…”

Sam smiled at his brother and kissed him as he lay down next to him. “I was pretty good!”

Dean leaned up and kissed Sam, working his belt free with one hand. “You were way better than good, Sammy,” Dean whispered into his mouth. “Now let’s see what I can do.”

Sam thought about those full, pillowy lips around his cock and moaned. “Gonna swallow you down, Sammy… same way you did me.” Sam hitched a breath.

“Dean…” Sam moaned into his brother’s mouth as he wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock. 

“Right here, little brother.” Dean whispered back before he kissed him slowly, teasing him with his tongue. Dean took his time moving down Sam’s body. As he neared his final destination, Dean looked up at Sam and smiled wickedly, as only he could.

“Gonna make you come.” Dean said, his eyes burning with desire and need.

Sam reached down and stroked Dean’s face with his fingertips. “I know you are…” Sam breathed out softly. Dean kissed Sam’s fingers and then went lower to get to work.

Dean was true to his word.


	21. All Hell Breaks Loose (Part One)

Dean held his brother’s lifeless body in his arms. He looked down at the face he’d loved for so long and screamed viscerally into the night. He pulled Sam to him and tried to nestle his head under Sam’s chin, but Sam’s head just fell to the side, causing him to gasp in horror. 

Sam was nothing but dead weight. Dean dropped his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he screamed… “Nooooo! God… please… no… Sammy…” Dean held his little brother tight, rocking him back and forth, seeking comfort in Sam’s embrace but finding none in his lifeless form.

Dean’s desperation was all over his face when Bobby came jogging back. Dean was trying to put Sam’s arms around him, but they kept sliding off, causing him to sob. “Come on, Sammy…” Dean kept muttering between sobs, “Come on, baby brother…I love you, Sammy… please don’t leave me… stay with me, Sammy… I’m right here.” 

Dean broke down, crying. “I need you, Sammy… please…” Dean’s voice was raw from emotion.

Bobby stopped and looked on, his heart breaking for Dean. He wanted to rush over to Dean… but this was his good-bye with Sam and Bobby did not want to intrude.

Dean tipped Sam’s head back, completely oblivious to Bobby’s presence. “Sammy.” Dean whispered, “Please… I love you, Sammy.” Irrationally, Dean captured Sam’s lips in a kiss, thinking maybe that would be enough to pull him back. Dean sobbed as he registered the coolness of Sam’s lips against his own. He threw his head back. “Noooo! Goddamn it! Noooooooo!”

Bobby’s stomach churned at having his fears about the boys confirmed. Deep down he’d known that there was… more… to their relationship. Bobby put his feelings about what had been going on between the boys to the side and rushed to Dean.

“Dean.” Bobby said. “He’s gone. I’m so sorry, son, but he’s gone.”

Dean looked up at Bobby over Sam’s head. “Bobby…” Dean sobbed. “He can’t be… he can’t.”

Bobby kneeled down next to Dean, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Dean, c’mon… we gotta get him out of here.”

Dean kissed his brother’s forehead and then lifted him up in his arms, cradling him gently, barely registering the dead weight because nothing could weigh more than his grief at losing Sam. 

Bobby followed Dean, thinking about what a terrible picture this whole scene made. The silhouette of Dean carrying his little brother, Sam’s head lolling over his arm, lifeless… Sam’s cooling arms flopping with every step. 

Watching Dean’s steps stutter every time he nearly gave into his grief.

Bobby let silent tears stream down his face. 

He knew this would break Dean. 

Bobby vowed that he’d be there for him to pick up the pieces.


	22. All Hell Breaks Loose (Part Two)

Azazel was dead, Jake was dead and their father had escaped from hell, helping them one last time before disappearing from their lives again.

Dean and Sam drove away from the Hell Gate with Bobby and Ellen trailing behind.

The four of them found motel rooms in rural Wyoming. The digs weren’t much, but they were exhausted after the night they’d had. The boys took the first room, Bobby the second and Ellen the third.

“Keep vigilant, everyone.” Bobby said. “You never know when those escaped demons might show up.”

“You got it, Bobby.” Dean said as he unlocked the door and went into the room with Sam in his wake.

As soon as the motel door closed behind the brothers, Sam spun Dean around, pulling him close. He started crying. When he’d found out what Dean had done, Sam had been devastated. He knew now how Dean had felt after their dad had made a deal.

Only this deal was worse, because it would leave Sam well and truly alone. Forever. The brother he loved more than life itself would be gone and Sam had no idea how to process that. “Dean… a year… how in the fuck am I supposed to…” Sam’s sentence dissolved into a sob.

Dean held Sam with all his might. “Had to, Sammy… without you… I might as well be dead.”

Sam shoved Dean away from him and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Tears still streamed down his face as he looked at his brother. “Yeah? Well, how do you think I’m going to feel a year from now?” Sam shouted, his arms straight down by his side, his hands in fists.

Dean turned and walked to his bed, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on top of his duffel. Dean looked over at Sam. “Please, Sammy… don’t be mad at me. I need you right now. I need you more than ever. Can we just… can we just be together?”

Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. “Are you being serious right now? You just want me to say ‘ok, Dean… everything’s cool… we got a year!’? You can’t really expect me to be happy about this, can you?” 

Dean stripped off his shirt and jeans and threw back the covers, sliding into the bed in just his boxers. “Please, Sammy. I really need you right now.”

Sam looked at his brother. He loved him so god damned much. He was so good… so honorable. Sam wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and moved to the door to slide the chain into the lock. He turned back around and peeled off his jacket, shirt and jeans, kicking his boots into the corner.

He slid into bed with Dean and laid back, his head on the pillow. “Ok, Dean. No fighting tonight.” Sam took a deep breath and released it as he looked into his brother’s eyes. “I need you, too.”

Dean pulled Sam to him, breathing in his scent. It felt so good to feel Sam’s warm body in his arms. He wouldn’t let himself think about how he’d carried Sam out of Cold Oak. Dean was going to try really hard to never think about those moments again.

Dean closed his eyes and knew that he’d make the same choice all over again… even if it was just to have an alive Sam in his arms like this one last time. Dean kissed Sam’s brow, trying to gauge whether or not he could take things further. They hadn’t been together since the night of the blow jobs. There hadn’t been time, and then Sam had disappeared, and then Sam had been dead.

Sam slid his hand across Dean’s stomach, squeezing his side. He needed to be close to Dean, but didn’t know how to tell him. He tried through his touch… squeezing Dean’s side, pulling him a little, trying to convey what he needed and wanted.

Dean, feeling his brother’s need, cupped Sam’s face, turning it toward him. He kissed Sam softly, slowly, savoring the warmth of his lips and the firm response in return. He shut out thoughts of kissing a dying Sam and concentrated on turning his brother on with his tongue.

Sam could feel the intent behind Dean’s kiss and he returned the passion, sliding his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip and into his mouth. He moaned and pulled Dean closer, encouraging him to keep going. Dean ran his hand down Sam’s back and over his ass, grabbing it and pulling Sam to him. Sam slipped his own hand down into Dean’s boxers until he was able to take Dean’s hardening cock in his hand.

Dean groaned and kissed Sam harder… his passion increasing as his brother stroked him.

“I want you.” Sam said into Dean’s mouth as they continued to kiss.

“Want you, too, Sammy…” Dean moaned as Sam began kissing his neck.

“I mean I want you… inside me, Dean.” Sam said as he trailed his tongue over his brother’s pulse and across his clavicle. 

“Sammy…” Dean gasped. “Do you think it’s the right time?” he asked, worry on his face.

Sam lifted his head and gazed at his brother. “We’re out of time, Dean. You have an expiration date and I don’t intend to waste a second of it.”

A look of sadness crossed Dean’s face. Sam was right. He’d really boxed them into a corner this time. Sam felt Dean’s cock begin to soften so he stroked it a little harder and started kissing his way down Dean’s chest. “Gotta have you inside me, Dean…” he said softly as he stopped at Dean’s navel, placing a soft kiss there.

Sam worked off Dean’s boxers and stood quickly and got rid of his own. Dean looked at his baby brother, standing before him with his cock hard and desire in his eyes. He swallowed convulsively. “Ok, Sammy… I don’t know what I’m doing but we can try.”

Sam went to his duffel bag and rooted around until he came up with a small bottle of lube he’d had stuffed in an internal pocket. “Eureka!” he said with a smile.

Dean’s eyes were wide with shock. “You have lube?” 

Sam slid into bed with him and kissed him. “Yeah, I picked it up after the blow jobs… figured this was where we were headed… so…”

Dean processed the information. “Um… good thinking, Sammy.”

Sam handed the lube to Dean. “I think you need to… um… prep me, Dean.” He whispered.

Dean looked at Sam. “What?”

Sam turned red. “Well… I looked some stuff up on how to… how to…” Sam paused. “How to do this… and you have to… stretch me… so it doesn’t hurt.” Sam gulped. “As much.”

Dean couldn’t help himself. He laughed. “Aww, Sammy… you researched this?” Dean continued to giggle as he raised himself up and looked down at his brother. “I gotta hand it to you, bro… you’re resourceful.”

Sam smiled wryly. “Can’t fight your nature, Dean.”

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam. “No… and I wouldn’t want you to.” Dean deepened the kiss as he flipped the lid on the lube. “Tell me what to do.” he murmured. 

Sam whispered instructions in Dean’s ear and Dean followed them. When he felt he could continue on his own, he put the lube aside and began kissing Sam in earnest. When Dean slid his first finger into Sam, they both moaned. Dean continued kissing Sam as he continued to gently prep him.

“Hurry, Dean…” Sam gasped as Dean slid a second finger inside of him.

Dean kissed Sam’s shoulder and said, “Gotta be right, Sammy. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean concentrated on distracting Sam with kisses and nips as he slid a third finger deep inside him. He felt Sam tense up and stopped moving his fingers, just resting them inside. “You ok?”

Sam nodded. “Keep going…” Sam grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him passionately, moving his hips, encouraging Dean to finish the prep. A few minutes later, Sam broke their kiss. “I’m ready, Dean… hurry.”

“Condom?” Dean asked, trying to keep his breathing under control.

“Don’t need one.” Sam said. “I saw your test results last month. You left them in the glove compartment. I was tested the next week and I’m clean, too.”

Dean looked at his brother. “Sneaky.” Inside he was shaking. He’d never had unprotected sex and the thought of being inside Sam with nothing between them… 

Sam reached over and pulled Dean on top of him. “Like this, Dean… gotta see you...” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Sammy… I gotta see you, too.”

Sam lifted his legs around Dean’s waist. His face was full of desire and trust and need and love. Dean saw it all, right there. Everything he’d ever wanted, everything he’d ever hoped for was looking up at him with adoration and desire. All for him.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam softly. “I love you, Sammy.”

Sam reached up and cupped Dean’s face with his hands, using his thumb to brush an errant tear that had escaped from Dean’s eye. Dean held Sam’s gaze with his own as he nuzzled his face into Sam’s hands. They’d never said it outright to one another before and Sam could feel tears gathering behind his own eyes from the emotion of it.

Sam pulled Dean’s face to his, returning the kiss. “I love you, Dean.” Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close. “Need you inside me… please.”

Dean nodded and kissed Sam again, knowing that they were about to cross the final line. There would be no going back. 

Dean positioned himself and began pushing himself into his brother. Sam was panting into his mouth. “Relax, Sammy…” Dean whispered as he continued to go deeper. Sam moaned. Dean was being so careful and he just wanted him fully inside him already. Sam used his legs to drive Dean home, as deep as he could go.

Dean grunted and Sam groaned. He had what he wanted. He felt full, and there was pressure, but his ability to tolerate pain was serving him well; he had just a burning sensation, but it wasn’t long before that was replaced with an overwhelming sense of oneness with Dean. 

“Dean…” Sam gasped. “Move.”

Dean kissed Sam as he started sliding his cock in and out of his brother. He was careful to never pull fully out – he figured that sliding the head back in repeatedly might hurt Sam, so he was measured with his strokes. Sam was tight and hot and wet and Dean had never felt anything better. “God, Sammy… you feel so fucking good…”

Sam bit down on Dean’s shoulder. “So do you… harder, Dean, please.” Sam needed Dean to pound into him – to make him feel alive, to leave his mark… Sam stopped himself from thinking about Dean’s deal. He had to stay in the now.

Dean picked up the pace and Sam encouraged him through meeting his thrusts, moaning and pleading for more. Dean’s arms shook from both the effort and the desire that was flooding through him. He felt Sam tighten himself around his cock and it almost broke his pace. “Oh god, Sammy…” Dean moaned loudly, panting as he fought off his orgasm.

“Come, Dean…” Sam moaned, “Gotta feel you come inside me… please.” Sam looked into Dean’s eyes and Dean, unable to hold his gaze without losing his load, closed his eyes and kissed Sam deeply. He wasn’t going to come before Sam.

Dean reached down to stroke Sam’s cock. It was hard and straining in his hand. “So hot, Sammy…” Dean moaned as he fisted his brother’s cock, timing the strokes with the trust of his hips. 

Sam threw his head back and yelled, “Fuck… yeah… god, Dean…” It wasn’t long before Sam was clutching at him helplessly.

“Dean… god, Dean… unnnnggg…” Sam shouted as he came all over Dean’s hand. Dean felt Sam tighten reflexively around him… so tight, so hot… he stroked Sam through his orgasm and then let his own go… feeling his come spurting out of his cock, deep inside his brother.

“Sammy…” Dean cried out as the last of his orgasm washed over him. Sam wrapped his arms and legs around Dean, holding him tightly.

Dean rested his forehead on Sam’s looking down into his eyes. “Amazing, Sammy… that was fucking amazing.” Dean kissed Sam gently, pouring his love into the softness of his kiss. He rolled to the side and pulled Sam with him. Sam snuggled into Dean, already missing the feeling of having his brother inside him.

“Dean… that was so… fuck… I love having you inside me.” Sam kissed Dean’s shoulder, his bicep, his clavicle. He ran his thumb over Dean’s cheek. “I loved that, so much…”

Dean kissed Sam. “Me, too.” 

Dean held Sam close. Dean didn’t have words to describe what being with Sam like that had felt like… what it had meant to him. The way Sam just opened up for him and let him inside… Dean wanted to cry at the beauty of what they’d made together.

He wanted to tell Sam how incredible it was, how it made him feel. And then he realized… he didn’t have to. He could give the same experience to Sam. “Next time, I… uh… bottom.”

Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother in surprise. “Really?”

Dean smiled at Sam. “Yeah… I wanna feel what you felt… and I want you to know what I felt. Because looking down at you, while I was inside you… I…” Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat. “It was beautiful, Sammy.”

Sam kissed Dean firmly. “I want that, too.” Sam said before putting his head back on Dean’s shoulder. 

The boys held one another tight, drifting off to sleep feeling content and loved. Thoughts of Dean’s deal had no room in their minds as they reveled in their feelings for one another. They were together and neither wanted to be anywhere else.

Next door, Bobby wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Putting pillows over his head had not stopped the noise from next door from filling his room with things he had no desire to know. Gone were the days Bobby could pretend that the boys just did a little innocent kissing and cuddling. Nope… they were full on fucking… enthusiastically.

“Balls.” Bobby muttered as he sat up and took a drink of water from the glass he’d put by his bed back when he thought he might actually get some sleep.

The only good thing about his current location was that it meant Ellen, whose room was on the other side of his, probably hadn’t heard a thing. 

Bobby laid back on the bed and punched his pillow as he tried to get comfortable. 

“Winchesters.” he mumbled before finally slipping off to sleep.


End file.
